Wasabi Vs Dragons: A True Love Story
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: We All know that Kim quit the Black Dragons after she met Jack. But what could have happened if she hadn't quit? And now her Sensei has given her a mission. Break Jack Anderson's heart. But will she be able to do it? Or will she fall for Jack?
1. Nosebleeds And Plans

**Well, Since everyone was super nice for my first Kickin' It fic (My first multi-chapter fic ever by the way!) I thought this would be a good idea, seeing as Jack and Kim are the cutest couple ever!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I sighed as I exited the Black Dragon dojo, tired out of my mind. It was Friday, 6.30pm and I had just finished my two hour training session required of me every week. Now that I was a black belt my sensei decided that my skills could be taken further. Unfortunately that also meant I had to spend every Friday night at the Dojo training my butt off. Sensei said it was something about discipline.

He was really starting to worry me lately. He was pushing all of us a lot harder, like he was preparing us for something. I didn't know what was going through his mind, but it felt pretty important if he was pushing us so hard.

Laughing interrupted my thoughts and I turned towards the sound, knowing exactly where it was coming from. Every time I left the dojo on Friday nights the boys from the Bobbie Wasabi dojo across the mall square would leave, laughing about some joke one of them had said. I knew all of them, being in most of their classes at school.

Sometimes I talked to them, got along with them, but my Sensei didn't really approve. I could sometimes feel the eyes of Frank or one of the other Dragons watching me whenever I talked to them. Sometimes I thought they were nice guys, and then I see their performances at competitions and remember that their Sensei is an incompetent fool who can't discipline his students enough to get all but one past a yellow belt, and he didn't even train the one that did!

"Hey, Kim right?" speaking of the devil. I turned and came face to face with Jack Anderson. I blushed, backing up slightly. He just smiled easily down at me.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, knowing my Sensei wouldn't like me talking to Jack. He looked a little put down by my frankness but kept on smiling.

"I was just going to ask if you have the notes from science class for Monday, I've kind of lost mine," he said, looking a little sheepish.

I thought he was a least a B student, what B student looses their notes right before a test?

"Uhh sure but they're at my house. I'd have to go home and get them," I said, shouldering my bag. He looked a little guilty.

"I guess it's a little rude to ask you to go get them huh?" he was surprisingly polite, unlike most guys. I found myself warming to it.

"No it's cool. You wait here and I'll go get them. I only live twenty minutes away," I said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know you'll come back?" he asked. Well he was smart as well, normally boys with his looks aren't both. I blushed slightly at this thought but shook it off as I handed him my gym bag.

"You hold onto this to prove that I'll come back," I said and he nodded approvingly. I flashed him a small smile before jogging off. Although I was very tired, I found myself wanting to help him.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I sat at one of the mall benches, rolling my skateboard under my foot as I waited for Kim to come back. I'm glad she's helping me. I felt stupid for loosing the notes, Jerry having lost them when he stole my back pack as a joke and forgot to close it.

The others had gone home, Jerry saying I should take a shot with Kim. I told him to shut up, but couldn't fight my blush. I can't deny that Kim is kind of cute, especially when her southern accent comes through.

I sighed, noticing from the corner of my eye as the rest of the Black Dragons exited their dojo. I stayed still, praying they wouldn't notice me. Even though I practiced in fighting, I didn't really like conflict unless it was necessary.

"Well Well Well, look who it is." I didn't need to look to see that it was Frank and the laughing behind him where the other Dragons. I decided not to turn around, only to be forced to by a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you still doing here Anderson? To scared to walk home in the dark?" the others laughed even though it wasn't funny.

"No, I'm waiting for someone," I answered dryly, trying to turn away.

"Who? You're mommy?" Frank mocked. I rolled my eyes. A hand clamped onto my shoulder. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he snapped and I was really starting to get pissed off. His eyebrows scrunched together as his eye line went down to beside my feet. "Why do you have Kim's bag?" he asked, his grip on my shoulder tightening.

"I'm watching it for her while she goes back to her house to get me something," I answered smoothly, prying his hand off my shoulder. He glared down at me.

"Yeah right, more like you stole it!" he snapped, snatching the bag from me. I stood up.

"Hey! Kim trusted me to look after it! Give it back!" I demanded, grabbing the handle.

"You'd better let go Anderson, right now and crawl back over to your sorry excuse for a dojo," Frank hissed but I just glared at him.

Out of nowhere, Frank's fist came and connected with my jaw. I stumbled back, not expecting a fight to start so quickly. I jumped straight in, literally. I kicked him in the chest, sending him on his ass. He let go of the bag and I placed it behind me, only to have an arm wrapped tightly around my neck and to be pulled into a tight choke hold. I coughed, slamming my elbow into Frank's stomach. He let go and I swiftly turned around, punching him in the eye. He cried out but didn't back down, charging at me and ramming his body into mine.

We weren't fighting with technique anymore, we were just fighting. Attacking each other like animals. He insulted me, my mom and my dojo and I was beyond livid. Unfortunately this anger clouded my judgment and with a strong barge from Franks bigger shoulder, I was sent on my back with his foot on my neck.

"Say goodnight Ander-"

"Frank! Stop it NOW!" a voice shouted. We all turned our heads, the skin on my neck stinging from Franks rubber soles, to see a very angry looking Kim standing before us with her hands on her hips, a stack of papers clutched tightly in one of her hands. Frank flushed.

"B-But he stole your bag," he stuttered out. Kim glared at him as she walked over to me, shoving him away before pulling me up. I hadn't realised how badly we had been going at it until my balance faltered and Kim had to catch me.

"He didn't steal it, he was watching it for me while I got him some notes for science class," Kim snapped. Frank looked confused.

"You're helping a Wasabi wannabe?" I started forwards again but Kim held me back by my shirt.

"Yes! Now go home and get cleaned up," she said, taking on a sweeter tone as she gently fixed his clothing. I sneered to myself, a tightness taking over my chest.

_Jealous _a voice sang in my head.

**I'm not jealous, I hardly know Kim **I mentally reasoned.

Frank nodded down at her. "Ok Kim, thanks," he said, smiling with bloodstained teeth. I smirked to myself. "See your around, Anderson," Frank spat before walking off with the other Dragons. Kim turned to me, the pleasant look gone.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled at me, grabbing my hand. My eyes widened and a blush exploded onto my cheeks at our contact.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To the Black Dragons locker room, have you seen your face?" she said with no humour. I shook my head but I could feel blood on my nose, lip and eyebrow.

I had only been inside the Black Dragons dojo once before and that was when they tried to convince me to join them. I still had the bow staff they gave me, mocking Frank with it when he pissed me off. Kim lead me straight to the locker room and sat me down on one of the benches before walking off.

She came back a minute later with a wet cloth and some band aids. She sat down in front of me and touched my cheek. I flinched when her palm brushed a newly forming bruise.

"Sorry, but keep still," she instructed before dabbing at the blood on my face. It took all my willpower not to keep flinching. Lets just say she didn't exactly have a mothers touch. "Why did you let him get to you?" she asked after a while. I sighed.

"He insulted me, my mom and my dojo, I couldn't let him get away with it," I growled and the pressure on my eyebrow increased. "Ouch!"

"Sorry again," she mumbled but she didn't sound very convincing. I sighed, knowing she would take Franks side. I can't really blame her I guess. To take my mind off her almost bruising treatment with the wash cloth, I focused on the other hand, which was gently gliding over the skin of my face, sometimes touching my hair.

Finally she stopped. "There you go, as fixed up as I can manage," she said as she stood up.

"Thanks Kim," I said, giving her my signature easy going smile. The corner of her mouth twitched before she hardened her expression.

"It was fine, just don't mess with my dojo anymore and I'll do my best to keep them away from you," she said.

"Hey, I didn't mess with your dojo alright, he started it!" I said firmly.

"Just stay away hotshot!" she snapped back. I stood up, glaring at her as I left.

"Jack," I turned to her, expecting the apology she knew I deserved. "The notes?" I sighed, taking the notes from her before walking out.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I watched Jack walk out, feeling a little bad for snapping at him. Knowing Frank, he probably did start it. the guy had had a crush on me for months and I think the fact that I had trusted Jack probably hurt his feelings.

Feeling even more tired, I got up, grabbing my bag and getting ready to leave.

"What was that?" I froze at the voice of my sensei. I turned around, giving him a hopeful smile.

"Well you see, uhh…"

"Don't lie to me Kim, we all know you can't lie." I sighed.

"I'm sorry sir, he got hurt while watching my stuff for me so I had to help him," I explained. His expression hardened.

"We do not associate with the Wasabi dojo, you know that," he said.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking up. His expression was angry, yet thoughtful.

"And yet, he and Frank didn't seem to be using their training when they fought." I flinched.

"You saw that huh?" he nodded.

"Well we all know that Franks infatuation with you can cause him to become sidetracked, but if it can distract that Jack boy, imagine what it can do to their dojo," my eyes widened.

"Sir, what are saying?" I asked cautiously. He was grinning now, looking a little crazy.

"I haven't told the students yet, but there is a big competition coming up. This competition will determine who will get to keep their dojo in this district." my eyes widened. "We can't risk loosing to _them_," he hissed the word and I shivered. "So it's simple. You will infiltrate their dojo and make Jack's infatuation with you stronger." I blinked at him.

"You want me to get Jack to fall in love with me?" he nodded.

"Yes, and when the competition comes along, I want you to break his heart, destroy his fighting spirit so that we can crush their dojo and remind them who the number one dojo in San Jose is!" he sounded like a super villain.

"Sir that's a little cruel isn't it?" I asked, really not wanting to break someone's heart. Sensei glared at me.

"Well if you don't then you will be expelled from this dojo and any other dojo in the state of California." my eyes widened.

"But sir!" he shot me a glare. I sighed. "Fine." I was not going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Kim be able to go through with the plan? Or Will Love catch up to her.<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Cookies, Math And Girls Oh My!

**10 Reviews for one chapter! You guys are AWESOME!And some of them were a lot better then the regular 'It was great update!' Reviews. More profound and better for me to work off of. Don't get me wrong, any Review is a great Review, I just like ones that I can work off of.**

**I'm so glad you guys like the story idea and I can't wait to write more for you guys. To NaomiYY1232 and Lany, thank you for calling my story famous. Your reviews were the best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

The best way to get Jack to trust me more is to get his friends to trust me. I decided to start with Eddie, since we had Home Economics together on Mondays. I slid into the seat next to his, earning a surprised look from him.

"Hi," I said bluntly, getting my stuff out of my bag.

"Uhh, hi Kim?" Eddie answered while looking a little confused. I understood really, I never really talked to them unless I was their partner on a project of something. "Not to sound rude but, what are you doing?" I turned a smile on him and he visibly jumped.

"Just sitting next to my favourite player," I said sweetly. His face lit up at the word player.

"Really? You think I'm a player?" I fought to keep the sincere smile on my face.

"Of course, now how about we start on today's project?" I said.

"What's the project?" Eddie asked, looking a little worried. I grinned.

"Cookies." My mom did always say, the fastest way to a mans heart was through his stomach.

* * *

><p>The lesson went by really well, surprisingly enough. Eddie was actually a really nice guy and I actually had some really good conversations with him. He was also pretty good at baking. Once we were done cooking and our cookies had been graded (A+, Eddie was really happy since it was his first A in the class) I packed half of them into my plastic container while Eddie took the other half in his hands.<p>

"This was fun Kim, we should work together more often," Eddie said, his mouth full of cookie. I giggled at the chip stuck on his bottom lip, flicking it off. He held up his half cookie. "Cheers to teamwork," he said and I butted one of my cookies with his.

We walked out together, still chatting as Eddie walked us over to his friends.

"Hey guys! Check out these awesome cookies me and Kim made!" he said excitedly, handing them out. Unfortunately he dropped Jack's before he could hand it to him. "Sorry Jack," he mumbled sadly, staring at the shattered cookie on the floor as someone stepped on it. Jack patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Eddie, I'm sure they were great." I handed him one of mine.

"Here," I said. He smiled, taking the cookie and biting into it.

"Wow, these are great! Thanks guys!" he said as he continued to eat it. I shrugged.

"Come on, I think we have Math now Milton." Milton looked a little scared as he emerged from the back of the group, crumbs on his mouth.

"Y-You want to walk with me?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sure, now lets go before we're late." at the word late Milton grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway. I would have laughed if not taken by such surprise. He was quite strong when he wanted to be.

He dragged me through the door and sat down at the front of the class. "The front? Seriously?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, it gets me seen by the teacher the most and-"

"And an easy target for spit balls," I finished and he shrunk in his seat, looking a little ashamed.

"That too unfortunately." I gave him a sorry smile.

"You know Milton if you sit just a couple rows back then the bullies who pick on you, the ones who come in late, will have to take the seats at the front that no one wants. That way they can't spit ball you without turning around and then you'll see them coming and they'll get caught." Milton's head tilted to the side.

"But what about the teacher?" he asked and I smiled.

"She'll wonder who's is the hand at the back and ask them since she'll probably think it's one of the dumber kids," I said. Milton smiled brightly, standing up and taking a seat one row from the back. I followed, taking the one next to him.

"Are you sure you want that seat? Bad things tend to happen to people who sit with me," he warned but I just shrugged.

"It'll be worth it," I said simply.

* * *

><p>The rest of the class was boring, but Milton managed to make it go by a lot smoother. If I got stuck on a hard problem he helped me like it was 2+2. His brains were really helpful but he was smart in a lot of other ways too. He knew when to keep his head down and when to talk. He was also fashion smart (But only for girls-which worried me slightly), hair smart (Same thing) and family smart. He had the brains for everything (Except on girls, just on what they look like).<p>

When the class let out, he ran excitedly over to his friends. "Guys, I didn't get hit with a spit ball once and it's all thanks to Kim!" he said in one breath. The others looked at me surprised, Jack and Eddie smiling while Jerry looked confused.

"Wait, why would she help?" he asked. All eyes turned on me.

"Because you guys are my friends," I said simply. Three pairs of eyebrows shot up while one just formed the expression into a smooth smile.

"See, I told you guys Kim was cool," he said. He talked about me? I almost blushed but managed to keep it down.

"Did you tell them about the other night?" I asked Jack and he nodded. Milton smiled.

"From Jack's telling, you were pretty good to him despite our dojo's feuding," this time I did blush.

"It was nothing," I said but Jack just shook his head with a humoured smile.

"Ok? Well I gotta go to English. Come on Jack," Jerry said as he walked off. Jack turned to me.

"You're in our class right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Come on, we'll go as a trio." I smiled slightly as I followed, Jerry letting me slip between them. As we walked I noticed Jerry hitting Jack's shoulder while pointing to a girl.

"Hey hey look, it's Kelsey man. Dude she is smokin'." I rolled my eyes at the downgrading way he described how pretty Kelsey was.

"How about instead of telling your guy friends about how 'hot' Kelsey is, you go up and say you couldn't help but notice how pretty she looks today." Jerry looked like I was speaking French.

"But what if she laughs at me?" he asked.

"She may laugh, but now she knows that you're paying attention to her. That's one of the things a girl wants most of all," I explained.

"Really?" him and Jack asked at the same time. I giggled as I nodded to both of them. Jerry rushed off to Kelsey.

"Hey Kelsey!" he called and she stopped. Me and Jack crouched behind some lockers near them. I could feel Jack's hands on my back as he leaned on me for balance. I could feel warmth creeping up my neck but I ignored it, choosing instead to watch Jerry. "I just wanted to say that I think you look exceptionally pretty today," he said with a smooth smile. Kelsey blushed while all her friends awed.

"Thanks Jerry, what made you notice?" she asked in a shy voice. Jerry's confident expression faltered and he quickly shot me a look. I motioned to my hair.

"Your hair, have you done anything different with it?" he asked and Kelsey smiled brighter.

"Yeah (that was so lucky) I can tell you on the way to English if you want?" she said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Jerry nodded, placing an arm over her shoulders as they walked away.

Jack and I slowly emerged from our hiding spot.

"That, was genius," Jack said. I shook my head.

"It was simple communication," I said and he shrugged.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I hung out with the guys, telling them stories, hearing their jokes and correcting them whenever they said something stupid in front of a girl. By the end of the day I think we all agreed that I made a pretty good friend.<p>

We all walked to the mall, the guys offering to buy me something for all the help I gave them today.

"Guys really, you don't have to," I said but Jack insisted.

"Come on, you've helped us all today and you deserve something. At least let us get you a burger," he said.

"I'm not hungry. Maybe some other time," I said, which was the truth. He thought for a moment.

"A soda?" that did sound nice.

"Ok, sure." Jack smiled.

"Great, there's a soda machine in the dojo. Come on," he said as he pulled on my hand. I halted at the doors. "What's wrong?" Jack asked and I pointed at the Bobbie Wasabi sign.

"I can't go in, I'm not aloud." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Just because you're a Dragon?" I nodded. Jack chuckled. "Kim, we don't care that you're a Black Dragon. You're our friend." I felt a little stirring at the bottom of my stomach at the word friend. It didn't feel good though, I felt guilty.

"Ok," I mumbled, suddenly not feeling very happy. Jack lead me through and to an old soda machine standing near the door way to an office.

"Bobbie Wasabi's Kickin' It Lemonade?" I said and Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, it's really just limeade with an extra flavour," he explained, putting in four quarters that the guys all gave him. The can clunked down and Jack handed it to me. "You're soda M'Lady," he said while bowing slightly.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly as I took the soda, opening it and taking a gulp.

"Uh Kim I wouldn't…" but I was already coughing harshly from a burn at the back of my throat.

"What is that?" I choked.

"Ginger, that's the extra flavour," Jack said sheepishly while patting my back. "Better?" I nodded as Jack sat me down at one of the benches. As I sipped my soda, taking it slow this time, I watched Eddie, Milton and Jerry fumble around. I smiled at their goofy nature as they did a three way spar, resulting in all of them landing on the ground with a thud. I giggled while Jack chuckled. We were interrupted by a throat clearing and turned to see a short blond man in a sensei outfit. Jack smiled. "Rudy, this is K-"

"Kim Crawford, I know. She has to go Jack," he ordered and I stood up. I'm glad he was throwing me out, I didn't want a chance to get to know these guys any more when all I would be doing is hurting them.

"Rudy that's not fair!" Jack defended, standing up to face his sensei. My eyes widened at how disrespectful he could be to his sensei. I would never dream of doing something like that.

"I'm sorry Jack but as long as she's a Dragon, she's not welcome here," Rudy finalised. I bowed to him.

"Of course Sensei," I said before turning and walking out, placing my empty soda can in my bag. I'll throw it out later. I could hear Jack calling my name but I ignored him as I headed for my dojo.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Sensei but I can't get further with the plan," I told him as he paced in front of me. He sighed.<p>

"The contest is in three months and you need to earn their trust then break the boys heart," I flinched at the last part. I didn't want to break someone's heart, especially someone as nice as Jack.

"Well I can't continue as long as I'm a Dragon because the sensei won't trust me." Sensei turned to me, an unnatural glint in his dark grey eyes.

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" he said and my heart dropped.

"You're…you're kicking me out of the dojo?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. The black Dragons might me heartless at times and Frank was getting on my nerves lately, but they had trained me to the black belt I am today.

"Not exactly. Call it a temporary leave of absence until the contest," I didn't like where this was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't wait for your amazing Reviews. If you can spot the Kickin' It name reference I added in I'll give you a shout out...and possibly a cookie made by Kim and Eddie :)<strong>

**Review! **


	3. A New Friendship, Jack And Kim's Way

**You guys are SO AWESOME! 15 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER!**

** These are the people who answered my challenge correctly-BTRROCKS-**

**BTRROCKS-4ever**

**daughterofA106**

**Maya**

**Amian 4ever **

**You all get a cookie made by Kim and Eddie!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

There was just something about karate that made me feel relaxed, yet completely focused. I loved it so much, it was a big part of who I was.

I sighed as I exited the dojo, already looking forward to tomorrow. I was still a little mad at Rudy for being so harsh to Kim, I mean kicking her out of the dojo just because she was a Dragon. It was starting to get dark, a chilly air taking over tonight. I wish I hadn't just worn a dark blue and green check shirt over my fitted black shirt but I didn't mind the cold. What I did mind was the irritated yells I was hearing.

"Frank I'm sorry but I just can't take being a Black Dragon anymore. You guys are cheaters and sore losers!" I recognised that voice. That was Kim's voice.

I followed the sounds down an ally near the Black Dragon's dojo. Frank had Kim backed against the far wall, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly. She had a bruise over her left eye and cut under her lip. My eyes narrowed.

"Hey!" both turned to look at me. "Leave her alone!" I demanded. Frank smirked.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked. I stepped forwards and he took one back.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

Everything was going to plan. I had given myself the injuries (Not my idea but sensei insisted on selling it) and now Frank was pretending to beat me up after I 'quit' the Black Dragons.

But there was one thing I don't think Frank was counting on. Jack did not seem to like that he was 'hurting' me. In a flurry of kicks, punches and jabs, Frank was on his butt against the wall with Jack standing over him.

"No one messes with my friends," he said through gritted teeth. Frank looked generally terrified so I quickly stepped up to prevent Jack from doing any real damage. Frank stared up at me as I grabbed his collar and pulled him up. I readied my hand and Frank's eyes widened as I brought it down heavily on his cheek.

He stumbled back, holding it. I leaned over, pretending to scold him. "Just to sell it," I whispered and I felt him nod before I pushed him away. "And don't come near me again!" I yelled as he ran (limped) off.

I tuned to Jack, who was eyeing me cautiously. "Are you ok?" he asked, gently helping to steady me. I nodded, swiping my hand over the blood on my chin.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But what about you?" he shrugged but I could see his split lip and the bruise forming around his right eye. It was like looking in a mirror of injuries. I would have helped him again but I currently had no where to take him…unless.

"Come on, I'll help you," he offered, taking my hand and leading me to his dojo.

We walked in and he sat me down on one of the benches before walking off to what I assumed was the boys locker room. He came back a few seconds later with a soaked cloth. It felt a little like déjà vu as he gently dabbed at my chin before pressing the cloth to the forming bruise over my eye. His eye was starting to turn purple as his body absorbed the damage from his and Frank's fight.

"You really didn't have to do that for me, I can take care of myself," I mumbled, wishing Jack would listen so I wouldn't have to go through with the plan. He just smiled at me, his lip looking pretty painful.

"It's ok, I would have jumped in for anybody," he said, getting up to wash the cloth. He has to act like a damn hero doesn't he?

The doors burst open suddenly and I instantly jumped into a defensive position. Eddie, Jerry and Milton rushed in with Rudy behind them.

"You should have seen it, Frank was crying like a little girl!" Eddie laughed. I noticed he was holding a video camera in his hands.

"Yeah, we caught him as he ran out of an ally. Eddie filmed the whole thing." Jerry said, his hat in his hands as he tipped his head back to laugh. Milton soon joined in.

"Yeah, he runs around the square, tripping on pretty much all the chairs and landing on his face a couple times before falling into the fountain by the exit," Rudy was laughing too now.

"Well come into my office and we'll wat-" he halted as soon as he saw me, the others stumbling to stop behind him, all eyes on me. "I thought I told you not to come in here," Rudy said. I was rather impressed. Rudy's commitment to keeping his dojo as smoothly possible was very respectful.

"Rudy I can explain," Jack said, the cloth held to his lip. Rudy's eyes widened.

"Jack what happened to you?" he asked. Jack shot me a look before shrugging.

"I just got in a little fight, Kim was just fixing me up, again, you know cause she's such a great person." Rudy didn't look very impressed.

"Don't lie to me Jack. Is what happened to Frank because of you and Kim?" he asked. Jack looked nervously around the room.

"Frank was hurting me because I quit the Black Dragons," I clarified and a round of gasps went around the room. "And now I ask to join your dojo," Rudy looked a little unsure.

"I'm not so sure Kim, regarding your recent background," he said.

"I understand, but after helping to pull Frank away from Jack am I really going to chastised for crimes I didn't commit but stood and watched my dojo defile the rules instead?" I could already feel the tension rise at my speech, knowing how out of character it sounded.

"She's got a point Rudy," Jack commented, coming to stand beside me. He sighed.

"Fine, you can join Kim. Maybe you'll be good for these guys if you can get them all on your side in one day," he said with a small smile. I grinned, suppressing the guilt building up in my stomach.

Everyone cheered before Eddie, Jerry and Milton ushered Rudy into his office to watch the video. I turned to Jack, who was watching me with a smile on his face. The swelling of his lip had gone down slightly, looking less painful.

"Well, I'm goanna head home. You goanna stay and watch the video?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll go home t and get yelled at for getting into another fight," he said, walking with me towards the exit. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Another fight?" he chuckled before wincing, the laugh creasing the bruise around his eye.

"I have some issues with authority and when people threaten me or my friends. I've been getting better at it but recently Frank has been pissing me off," he explained and I felt bad about it.

"Is that because of me? You know, about the other day?" I asked. He gave me a sorry look as he nodded. "Sorry," I mumbled but he shook his head.

"It's ok, really. It might give me the hero complex vibe but if it means that my friends are safe and happy then it's worth it." I stopped, staring at him and he stopped once he realised I wasn't beside him anymore. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You'd care that much for someone?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"If they were just some person on the street that needed my help that I could give, I would," I nodded. That seemed reasonable. "But if they were my good friend, and even if they were getting attacked by a gang of twenty people, I would lay down my life for them," my eyes widened.

"You do know how absurd that sounds right?" I said and he nodded, looking gravely serious. "So if Eddie, Rudy, Jerry or Milton were in trouble?" he nodded again, the silent night air and the empty street in which we were standing making the tension thick.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting someone," he said, his voice hushed slightly as he came to stand right in front of me.

"Your mom?" I joked but he looked serious.

"You," my joking smile faded and my breath caught in my throat.

"We only became friends a few days ago," I whispered but he cracked a smile.

"A friend is a friend, Kim, and that's the way it goes with me," he said before taking my hand and pulling me along towards the end of the street.

We joked and laughed the rest of the way until Jack stopped at a regular looking house with a classic front porch and swing. He looked a little unsure on something.

"This is my house," he said. I smiled, despite that fact that it was dark and my house was at the other end of the street. "How far away is you house?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Just at the other end of the street, why?" I asked and he grinned.

"Come on, I'll walk you the rest of the way," he said, turning and walking back the way we had just gone. What is with this guy and being so damn nice?

"Jack," he turned to me. "My house is the other way," I said, smiling. He blushed a little, ducking his head as he turned and walked the other way. I joined him, taking comfort that he was with me.

We reached my house in twenty minutes, Jack walking me all the way to my front door. We stopped and he turned to me.

"Well, uhh…it was nice walking with you," he mumbled sheepishly and I blushed at how nervous he sounded.

"Yeah, maybe we could make it a regular thing now that I'm in your dojo," I said and he smiled.

"Definitely," then I did something I really shouldn't have done. I stepped forwards, wrapping my arms around his neck in a big hug. He was shocked for a second before responding by wrapping his arms around my waist, giving me a squeeze. I noted that he lingered slightly, as did I, before we pulled away. His scent, a splash of cologne mixed with something that reminded me of how a pine forest would smell, came with me, hanging off my clothes and making me feel slightly giddy.

"See you tomorrow," I mumbled before rushing into my house, not waiting for him to reply. I leaned against the front door, my heart rate having picked up a couple beats a second.

This could be bad but it's probably nothing…Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'm planning on heating things up a little from here, unless you think I'm moving to fast. Your reviews are very important to this story.<strong>

**Review with constructive love! **


	4. Musk Weasel's And Cute Laughs

**You guys are actually amazing! I lost count of how many more reviews I got, over 20 for one chapter! I know's it's been a long time since I updated but I got writers block but I'm back! Here's some filler smut for you guys while I think up some more for the main plot of the fic.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I can't believe how great this week is going! I was laying in bed, recounting everything from getting helped by Kim for the first time, right up to now. I had just walked her home and had come back to mine feeling lighter than air and NO, it's not because I like her.

Sure she's my friend now, and after my little revelation on how I think a friend should be, I'm pretty sure she knows it. I don't know why I said it so seriously like that, I just felt like she was holding back a little so I figured I could give her some encouragement.

Now that we had her on our side the Black Dragons wouldn't stand a chance in the up and coming contest. I had found out about that from Rudy when I came back late one night and he was talking on the phone. The only thing I didn't know about it though was the big catch. I did know that it was only between our two dojo's though so it would be easy as hell.

I should really fall asleep now, I have school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I hate Thursdays! I have double maths, but Milton would make that easier. Then science, but now that Jack and I were friends we could sit together. Then Home Economics but I guess me and Eddie could just make another really yummy snack and then to top it off I had gym but that was with all the guys.

Now that I think about it, school could be better with the guys to hang out with.

* * *

><p>"What was up with those equations!" I half yelled as Milton and I walked down the halls together. He snickered.<p>

"I know, they were so easy," he laughed. I stared at him.

"Yeah, easy," I mumbled, looking away from his curious gaze. "I have science now, see you later Milton," I quickly said, walking off to avoid looking anymore like an idiot.

I met up with Jack at his locker, surprising him with my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I said in a really low voice.

"Jerry?" he asked, sounding generally confused.

"Nope."

"Eddie?"

"Try again."

"I hope it's a certain blonde because if it was one of the others that would just be creepy," he said with a laugh, taking my hands and spinning me round. I giggled.

"You knew?" I asked and he nodded while chuckling.

"Of course. Who else do I know that smells like vanilla and treacle?" I blushed deeply and so did he as he realised what he said. "N-not that I would know or anything?" he mumbled but I just smiled.

"It's ok. If it makes you feel better I remember how you smell?" I said and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" he drawled out and I blushed again, but I decided to play along so I lightly traced my fingers around his open shirt collar. He gulped at our proximity.

"Just the musky, alluring scent of…" he leaned forwards as I let it hang, anticipating my next words. "Trash and sweat," I finished, whispering it against his ear. He jerked backwards, giving me a hurt look.

"Hey!" I laughed at his hurt expression.

"Oh lighten up. If it will help your ego you really smelled like cologne and pine. It was nice." Jack grinned smugly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, sounds like someone has a little crush on me," he said with a smirk. My face flushed brightly and I smacked his arm. "OW Kim! I was only kidding!" he yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Well don't kid!" I snapped. I didn't want to be reminded of feelings at the moment. I was just starting as Jack's friends and I really didn't want the topic of romantics coming up when I would have to break his heart in a little under six months. He looked a little concerned.

"Kim, are you ok?" he asked. I nodded hastily while grabbing his wrist.

"Yeah now come on or we'll be late." I didn't let him answer, choosing instead to just drag him along.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole of science class I sat at the back with Jack while the teacher droned on about the mating rituals of some animals in Alaska. That was our new years topic and it was already really boring.<p>

"Now we have the Alaskan musk weasel." lovely, we're learning about weasels. "The musk weasel only mates with one other weasel throughout its entire life. The reason is unknown to even the most renowned zoologists." that was surprisingly cool. "But there are some weasel's that never find their mate." that was sad. "Here is a video on a day in the life of a musk weasel." some of the students groaned but I was actually interested.

The video showed a regular dark brown weasel exiting its burrow with another cream weasel behind it. "These are two young weasels from the wilderness of Alaska. They are mates who live in the same burrow and hunt together," the narrator said in a bland voice. They rubbed heads and I awed. Jack shot me a look and I rolled my eyes. As the two weasels wandered around another weasel, a light brown one, sauntered over and wormed between the two weasels, pushing the cream one away. I sighed, watching as the cream one wondered away looking dejected. "This brown weasel is a female and rival for the males affections." I watched as the light brown weasel nuzzled against the male. "Unfortunately for her the male has chosen his mate." the male detached himself from the light brown ones embrace and scampered back over to the cream one. The two rubbed heads, the brown one purring before they walked away. "In weasel terms the only thing zoologists can determine is that they said 'I love you'." I sighed, leaning on my crossed arms.

"For this terms project I want you to pick an animal from Alaska and do a report on their habitat, lifestyle and other stuff about them. You can pick your partners." Jack turned to me.

"Wanna be partners?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll meet up after karate and pick an animal," I said and he nodded.

* * *

><p>When the class finished I left to my locker. Getting ready for my next class.<p>

"Hey Kim, what was up with you earlier?" Jack asked. I sighed.

"Nothing, can we please not talk about it?" I asked. The last thing I wanted to do was discuss what sensei was making me do with the target. He shook his head but sighed.

"Sure...so how did you enjoy the class Kimmy?" he asked, leaning on the locker beside mine. I shot a small glare at him.

"One, don't call me Kimmy. Two, it was nice," I said in a softer voice. Jack smiled, looking out across the hallway.

"Yeah, its sweet how some animals in the world can appreciate love." I shot him a confused look. "What?" he asked.

"You are a boy right?" I asked. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure unless I've been peeing the wrong way for the past 16 years," he said with slight humour.

"But boys don't think about relationships like that," I said. He chuckled.

"Well I do," he said. I snorted. "No seriously. Look," he said, turning me around while standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "Look at the kids at their lockers over there, what do you see?" he asked, pointing across the hall. I sighed.

"I see two girls talking at one of their lockers, two guys talking at the water fountain. Uhh a teacher talking to a female senior and two friends talking by the snack machine," I finished. Jack squeezed my shoulders slightly, his thumbs rubbing the base of my collar bone.

"Good. Now look at the two girls." I did as he said and watched as one read something off her phone. "Now I don't know but by the looks of it they're talking about a boy. Notice how they're giggling and gesturing."

"It looks like they're talking about his physical appearance," I said.

"Yeah, but read their lips." I didn't know he could read lips but I decided to give it a try.

"The only word I can pick up is sweet," I said.

"Exactly, now look at the two boys by the fountain. Notice they're laughing while one makes...inappropriate gestures. The females are talking about their others appearance but also about how they feel. The boys are only talking about what I presume to be the sex." I noticed the disgust in his voice. "To them it's all who has the best and who does the best."

"Oh yeah, well what about the teacher and the senior. He's obviously perving on her. Look at how his eyes are directed at her breasts and all she dose is cross her arms to make them bigger. It's just gross," I stated.

"Exactly. To him all he sees is something easy. She doesn't see anything but an easy grade. It's all about what one of them wants and don't care how degrading it is to get it," he said and it made sense in a sad kind of way.

"You're not really helping the human race here," I mumbled. I heard him chuckle.

"True, but look at the last two-the boy and girl by his locker." I did as he said and looked over.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"Just watch." I did, watched as the boy stared at the girls face as she talked, listening to every word she said while he held her hand in both of his. I watched the girl as she talked to him about something they both liked while holding up two tickets. The boy grinned, taking the tickets before pulling the girl into a soft, un-lustful kiss. I sighed, leaning backwards into Jack's chest. "See the genuine care on both of their faces, how they would rather spend all their time together then with those sex crazed embarrassments. That's what I want some day," I felt him stiffen and I turned to see his face bright red.

"You want something like that?" I said and he flushed deeper.

"Uhh, well something nice," he mumbled, looking away. I didn't know Jack, or anyone, could be that deep. He looked pretty embarrassed though. I took his face in my hand and guided it back to meet my eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed for being mature enough to know what you really want Jack. I think it's really cool…and really sweet." Jack stared down at me, the intensity in his chocolate eyes sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. Absently he reached a hand up and touched my hair.

"Your hair reminds me of the cream weasel," he mumbled softly. I feel I should be offended but gave him a chance. "Being so soft and silky." I'm glad I gave him a chance. As he continued to play with the tips of my hair I caught another sniff of his cologne/pine smell. I couldn't help but wonder who Jack would chose as his dream girl if given the chance.

"Jack?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yeah Kim?" he asked in almost a whisper, too concentrated on his ministrations with my hair.

"Who do you want as your girlfriend?" I asked. I shouldn't be interested in what he wanted, I have a job to focus on. But his touch was becoming very distracting and all I could think about is where else he could touch me.

"I don't know, I'm not one to judge on looks." that was understandable, Jack was too good a guy to care about someone's appearance. "But she would have to be nice, funny and have a great laugh." I gave him an odd look.

"A great laugh?" I asked and he shrugged, letting go of my hair and taking a step back.

"A laugh can tell so much about someone," he said with a grin. I smiled back, unable to keep my mouth from it as I let out a small giggle. His eyes softened and a lazy smile replaced his grin.

"Jack," a voice drawled out as a light brown haired girl stepped in front of us. Jack's head snapped up from me and his relaxed look turned into an excited one.

"Donna!" he called happily, walking around me to go talk to the popular girl. I frowned at them, glaring at Donna Tobin as she flirted with Jack. This could be bad. If Jack falls for another girl, then how am I supposed to break his heart. He'll like her instead of me and that's bad…for the mission.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you talking with the karate creep?" she asked before laughing shrilly. I watched Jack wince as he forced a smile.

"I wasn't talking to a karate creep, I was talking to my friend Kim, please don't call her that," he said simply but Donna only laughed harder as she dragged him off to their next class. Jack looked over his shoulder at me and mouthed 'see you at the dojo'.

Maybe Donna wouldn't be such a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter is worthy of your awesome reviews! Can you please send me some awesome ideas for a few little things that can go on for some filler. I have a main plot but I'm still getting out of my writers block. <strong>

**P.S. I couldn't help but add in Jack teasing Kim about having a crush on him :) (It was too easy!)**

**Review with constructive love!**


	5. Weird Offers And Karate Spars

**Hey, here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it. A special shout out to Lany, your reviews totally rock! How are you so profound with your observations of my fic, you totally rule. Here in England you would be classed as a total legend! **

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Wow things got pretty…heavy with Kim earlier. I don't know why I just wanted to touch her hair. It looked so soft I just had to see how it felt. Kim didn't seem to mind, she just stared up at me while I fiddled with her hair.

I shook my head, trying to focus on Donna as we exited the class. She was laughing at something. Her laugh really irritates me, all shrill and nasally, not like Kim's laugh. Kim's laugh was soft, a light giggle that made my heart flutter and a smile break out of my own-God I need to stop thinking about Kim!

"So Jack, who's your science partner?" she asked while pretty much draping herself over my right arm. I pulled back, keeping the polite smile on my face.

"Kim and I are going to work together." as soon as I said that Donna's face fell.

"Why would you want to work with her. I'd be surprised if that blonde knew the difference between a weasel and a dachshund," she said, laughing shrilly at her own joke. I winced and the painful pitch.

"That's not true! Kim is very smart and I wish you would stop ripping on her. What did she do to you anyway that makes you insult her?" I asked firmly. Donna paused.

"Well she…she keeps stealing you away from me," she said icily. My eyebrows furrowed.

"But we're not even going out," I said and Donna smiled sweetly.

"Not yet anyway, but I've noticed you staring at my legs." I blushed.

"I did that once when I was fourteen," I mumbled but she shrugged.

"It still counts," she said, looping her arms around my neck. I pushed her away.

"I don't care. Right now, if I wanted to, I would much rather go out with Kim then you any day," I said. And that was true.

Kim was cool, smart, funny and had a great laugh. Not to mention she was beautiful. In my mind, technically she was perfect.

"Really?" I turned and my face instantly exploded into a blush as I noticed Kim standing a few feat away. I gulped.

"Uhh yeah…you know if I was ever interested in dating," I mumbled while staring at the floor.

"Thanks Jack," she mumbled back, smiling softly behind her hair. "Do you wanna walk to gym?" I looked up, nodding. Together we left Donna standing in the hallway, chatting comfortably on the way to gym.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I guess I should be happy right? Jack's at least a little interested in me, interested enough to blow off Donna Tobin and walk with me. But that meant I would have to carry on with the plan. I didn't want Jack to pick me over Donna. He could be happier with Donna. Un-heartbroken and in a healthy relationship.

"Hey Kim, what are you thinking about?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"Personal stuff," I said breezily and he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Gym went by slowly, Jack showing off his acrobatic skills pretty much the whole time. He was actually really good and offered to teach me some moves. I responded by showing him some of my own. You don't get to be captain of the cheer squad just by looking pretty.<p>

We were now walking to the mall, karate starting after school.

"I had no idea you were into gymnastics," I said as we walked and he laughed.

"Yeah, it kind of came with the karate I guess," he said with a shrug. "But I didn't know you could stuff like that too, although your flexibility could use some work." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, standing in front of him. He looked a little scared.

"I'm just saying as an observation that you curve your back more then you should." I knew he was right, but it's a problem I've always had. "I can help if you want?" he offered.

"Uhh…ok I guess." he ginned.

"Great, now lets hurry before Rudy starts practice." we hurried to the dojo. When we got there I quickly went to the girls locker room to change out of my jeans and into a pair of sweatpants.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

What the hell is wrong with me today! First I openly admit that I would date Kim if I wanted to (Which is starting to sound pretty good) then, as we're walking to the dojo I offer to help her with my flexibility? Did she not get how dirty that sounded because I felt like my head was goanna explode from the heat the second I said it.

I quickly changed out of my jeans and into a pair of sweat pants before stripping myself of my shirt. As I went through my bag I noticed my dark red loose shirt that I normally trained in wasn't in my bag. I exited the change rooms in search of my shirt.

"Hey have you guys seen my-ooff" I felt the wind knocked out of me as something rammed into my stomach, causing me to stumbled back slightly.

I looked down to see Kim, face as red as the shirt she had clutched in her hand. "I-I found your shirt on the f-floor," she mumbled, her eyes on my chest. I'll admit that after the fourteen years of training with my grandfather before I moved here two years ago, my chest and abs had grown muscle quickly to form a very nice physique. And I think Kim was noticing.

"Thanks Kim," I mumbled, taking my shirt back and slipping it on. As soon as it was on Kim seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Your welcome, but watch where you're going from now on," she said sharply before walking onto the mats. I watched her, her sweat pants hugging her hips nicely while they were loose around her legs for good movement. I wasn't the only one who could make people stop and stare. "Hey Hotshot! You goanna join me or what?" I snapped out of my imaginings of Kim and walked onto the mat.

So it turns out that Kim can fight better then I thought. Three times I had been flipped onto my back. But I had managed to get her back a few times. Soon enough it was 5.00pm and the other guys had gone home.

"Final spar guys," Rudy said as he went into his office, stopping at the door. "And Kim I have to say I'm very impressed." Kim grinned at him, bowing as thanks. Rudy smiled and bowed back before heading into his office.

"You want to do one more or have you had enough?" I asked. Kim smirked.

"We'll see who's had enough once I'm done with you…Hotshot," she said with a slight wink. I gulped, the action stirring something in my stomach. Excitement? No, I was already excited at getting to spar again. Fear? No, Kim maybe fierce but I wasn't afraid of her. I didn't know what it was, but it made me feel nervous, hot and anxious to touch her.

Kim sauntered around to her side of the mat, waiting for me to take my place. I did, bowing to her. She bowed back before taking her stance. I copied her and neither of us moved for a few moments. I think Kim got a little frustrated by this though because after a while, she charged. I yelped as I blocked her kick, saving my face from some serious damage. I fought back with my own punch to her shoulder, but she sidestepped it and caught me under my ribs with a swift jab.

I gasped for breath as I stumbled backwards, clutching my side. Kim smirked as she sauntered forwards, swinging her hips with each step. I momentarily forgot about the fight, just stopped to watch her. I was punished for that mistake by Kim grabbing my loose arm and flipping me over her shoulder and onto the floor. My head made contact with the mat first and my vision instantly blurred.

"Jack?" I groaned, shutting my eyes. "Jack?" the voice sounded more urgent. Suddenly the light was blocked from my eyes so I opened them slowly. Golden tendrils of beautiful soft looking hair fell around a sweet serene face that was filled with worry. "Jack! Are you ok? I stepped wrong so you went over the wrong shoulder," she cried, her hands gripping my arms.

"Are you an angel?" I mumbled groggily. The worried expression melted into a relieved one.

"Yep, you're ok," Kim mumbled as she sat back, allowing me to sit up. I shook my head, clearing it of its fuzziness. "So you ready to study?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Study?" I asked, still rubbing my head.

"Yeah, the science project? The one you rejected Donna Tobin for?" she said with a slight smirk. "Wow you must have hit your head harder then I thought," she laughed as she stood up. "I'm goanna go change, see you outside," she said before walking into the change rooms.

I watched her, my eyes drawn to her hips and butt. "You got it bad," a voice jeered. I looked over to see Rudy leaning against his office door frame. I blushed, opening my mouth to object. "Don't bother objecting because I saw the whole thing," he said quickly, holding up his hand. I lowered my gaze to the floor. "Don't be ashamed Jack. Kim's a great girl that I was wrong to judge and you should go for it," he said with a kind smile before walking back into his office.

"But how do I go for something so…unreal? Kim would never want to date me, I'm the weirdo who offers to help people with their flexibility," I grumbled to myself. I heard the door to the locker room open and Kim walked out, her jeans back on.

"You ready to go?" she asked, her bag over her shoulder. I nodded as I stood up.

"Yeah, we can go back to mine," I said, walking out with Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, especially you Lany! Once again, you totally rock! Other reviews could learn from you!<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Studying And Dinner With Mom

**Here's another chapter that will be the last of my filler. I think it's time I get into some hot and heavy stuff. Don't worry I'm still keeping it professional for about three more chapters :)**

**Another shout out to Lany, you scared the hell out of me girl. I thought you didn't like the chapter for a second, but your awesome review got me writing again! You ROCK!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

The walk to Jack's house was easy, us chatting easily. It was 5.20pm by the time we reached his house, Jack throwing open the door easily. He let me go first before following, closing the door behind himself.

"Mom?" he called out.

"Jack? I'm in the kitchen!" he followed the voice, me following on behind him as he led the way. We entered the kitchen to see a middle aged woman tending to a pot over the stove.

"Hey mom, I have a friend over," Jack said. The woman turned and I instantly could see where Jack got his looks from. This woman was beautiful. She had beautiful long tresses of mocha coloured hair that cascaded around a beautiful, smooth caramel coloured skin. She had two chocolate eyes that shone with new excitement as they landed on me.

"Hello, are you Kim?" my face erupted into a blush, as did Jack's.

"Yeah mom, this is Kim," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Hi," I said in a small voice. Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Hello, do you want something to eat? Drink?" I nodded.

"Can I have something to drink?" Mrs. Anderson nodded enthusiastically, rushing to the fridge.

"Of course! We have orange juice, apple juice, bottled water or ice tea," she listed.

"Can I have some ice tea?" I asked timidly. She smiled as she poured a tall glass, handing it to me. "Thank you."

"No problem honey. Are you and Jack going to study?" I nodded, surprised by how perceptive she was. "Ok, well just as long as Jack keeps his bedroom door open-"

"MOM!" Jack yelled, blushing furiously. his mother laughed while I just stood frozen.

"I'm kidding, dinner will be ready in two hours. Will you be staying with us Kim?"

"Uhh, my house is only a few minutes away, so sure," I said with a smile. I think Jack had had enough now because he pulled me by my hand to a staircase near the front door.

"See you in two hours mom!" he shouted as we ascended the stairs.

He dragged me up to a room and pulled me inside. It was nice, a single bed sitting in the middle or the room against the back wall. There was a desk on the left side of the wall, holding a computer, a couple draws and a killer stereo system. On the right side was just a largish walk-in closet with a bean bag chair sitting in the corner. Opposite Jack's bed by the door was a media cupboard. Sitting on it was a decent sized TV, a PS3 and a stack of games. The cupboard was closed and I wondered what was inside.

"Wow, nice room," I mumbled in awe. Jack smiled.

"Yeah, the TV and media cupboard was a gift from my grandpa," he answered as he sat down in his swivel desk chair. I took a seat on the edge of his bed, opening my bag.

"Well maybe we can play on the PS3 later?" I asked as I pulled out my science book. Jack cocked his head to the side.

"You like video games?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. I nodded, smiling at him.

"I love video games, but only RPG's with real story lines." Jack grinned.

"Then you'll love my game selection."

"Ok, but I think we're getting distracted," I said as Jack started to head for the cupboard. He pouted.

"But I wanna play," he moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Jack, we need to start," I said, looking at my text book. I was caught off guard when a warm body tumbled into mine, pinning me firmly to the bed. Jack's smell engulfed me again, filling my senses and making my head spin slightly. I tired shaking it to clear it, but with Jack's face so close to mine, it probably wouldn't be a good move.

"I want to play," Jack said again, a smirk on his face as he stared down at me. I fought with my whole body to keep from sighing at our proximity. He smelled good, his body felt good against mine and his smirk was infuriatingly cute.

But in my heart I still felt this was wrong, like I didn't deserve this open side to Jack. So innocent and happy with simple things. I put my hands on his chest and pushed slightly.

"We'll play for 30 minutes once you pick an animal for us to study. Think carefully though," I warned. Jack sat up, still on my stomach as he thought. I leaned up on my elbows, watching him while wishing he would get off my stomach.

"I think we should stick with the musk weasels," he said. This time I cocked my head to the side. Jack's mouth twitched slightly at the action, a new warmth seeping into his eyes.

"Why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just felt something for the little guys," he said with another shrug. I smiled at him and Jack smiled back, his eyes meeting mine for a second before he ruined the moment by crawling over to his media cupboard and opening it.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Kim's face when I opened the cupboard was priceless. The five different game stations (PS1, PS2, PS3, Wii and X-box360) surrounded by the hundreds of games was one thing, but the DVD player, video player and HD cable box could have also caught her attention.

"Gift from your grandpa?" I turned, nodding as I set up the PS3.

"Wanna play Uncharted?" I asked, thinking it would be a good RPG.

"1, 2 or 3?" she asked. Man this was one cool girl.

"I was thinking 3, it has a good story line that isn't as complicated as the second one plus it focuses more on the Colombian era which is what I find more fascinating than the Marco Polo story." ok, I think I was in love with her game choice now.

"3 it is," I said, popping the disc in.

For the next hour and a half we played, taking turns as we both wanted to do the story line but it was single player. As we approached the level where Drake and Sully go to Syria, Kim pressed pause.

"Ok, we've been playing for over an hour, we really need to start the project," Kim sighed. I groaned.

"Oh come on Kim, can't we start tomorrow? We're having fun," Kim shook her head.

"Fun is all good, but we need a good grade more then a few minutes of enjoyment." I sighed in defeat, lowering my head. I switched off the PS3 before joining Kim back on the bed.

"Ok, so where are we going to start?" I asked.

"I think we should start from infancy and gor through their life, how they live, where and end it with how they die," she said.

"Like a timeline?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, so lets start." and start we did.

For the next half hour Kim and I studied on the musk weasels life as a baby. I didn't think there would be so much to write about but there was. There was the birth (Gross by the way) life until they were weaned, diets, parenting and social interaction with other animals. Finally the shout from my mom for dinner gave us a chance at a break.

Downstairs Kim sat next to me and opposite my mom. We were having chillie.

"Help yourselves, the sides are on the table," mom said, gesturing to the sour cream, guacamole, cheese and onions.

"Do you have any wraps?" Kim asked. My mom's smile faltered slightly.

"yes, why?" Kim blushed.

"Oh, it's just chillie makes a good burrito," she mumbled sheepishly. My mom looked generally interested.

"Really?" she said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. She came back with a packet of wraps, handing one to Kim. I took one as well and we all spread them on our plates.

My mom and I watched as Kim expertly made her makeshift burrito before folding it up, lifting it to her mouth and taking a bite. My mom and I shared a look before we copied her. As soon as I took a bite, half my burrito fell out the back.

"Great," I mumbled, wiping at the stain on my shirt. It had been to close to the splash zone. Kim giggled and, despite my annoyance, I chuckled too.

"Here," she said, taking my burrito from my hand and putting it onto her empty plate. She scooped up what was on mine and put it back into my opened wrap. "You need to fold the back edges before rolling it up so that the end closes," she instructed me. I tried but I must have done something wrong. "No, like this," she mumbled, taking my hands and guiding them for me. I doubt it was the chillie that made my skin burn at her touch.

Soon she was done and back to making herself another burrito. I finished mine before polishing off two more. Kim ate the same as me, which was surprisingly cool. It was nice to see that she wasn't one of those girls who barely ate to keep in shape. She did have a great body though with curves in all the righ-I'm getting off topic.

Once dinner was over, Kim offering to help with the washing up but my mom said there was no need, Kim and I returned to my room.

"Do you want to play some more?" I asked but Kim shook her head.

"No, it's half seven and I told my mom I'd be back by eight," she said, gathering her stuff. I nodded, watching her as she walked towards my door. I thought she was leaving so I relieved myself of my messy shirt. But Kim had stopped at my door. When she turned, her face flushed again.

"S-Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something," she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes off my chest.

"Yeah?" I said as I tossed my shirt into my hamper by my closet.

"You know how you offered to help me with my flexibility?" I nodded, blushing. "Can you quickly show me now? Just so I can work on some stuff at home." I gulped, nodding again. She smiled, dropping her bag to the floor before walking over to me. She stopped a few inches from me, looking up at me with her light brown eyes. I could feel her breath on my bare shoulders, causing goosebumps to rise.

"W-Well I can't do much with you now, since we're not in the proper clothing." she nodded in understanding. "But one thing that's good to do is to stretch out your back every morning, kind of like yoga." Kim nodded.

"Like this?" she asked, getting down on her knees before leaning her head against the floor, her arms out in front of her. I gulped again, watching as her shirt rode up to expose some of her lower back. I could see the muscles working as she stretched, her smooth skin flawless.

Before I could help it, I leaned down and ran my hand up her back. She tensed almost instantly.

"Don't tense or curve your back, it's bad for your spine," I said quietly, pressing on her back with both hands until it was flat.

"Is this better?" she asked, her head to the side so she could see me out of the corner of her eye.

"Much," I said in awe as I continued to stroke her back. After staying in that position for 30 more seconds, Kim sat up. I stumbled backwards to give her room. "That was great. Do that every morning and you should be more flexible in no time." Kim smiled.

"Thanks Jack!" she said happily, standing up and hugging me. I stiffened but managed to hug her back. I could feel her cheek pressed against my mine, her skin warm against mine as one hand rested on my chest.

Having Kim this close to me was starting to become nice. I breathed in her scent again, my nose brushing her neck. She pulled back, smiling with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well I think I should be getting home now. See you tomorrow Jack," she said before leaving. As soon as I heard the front door close I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I fell back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I think I have a crush on Kim Crawford.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I can't believe I let Jack touch me like that. I knew as soon as his hand touched my back that I should have told him to take it away. But I couldn't. His hands, calloused with years of karate training sent tingles down my spine.

I can imagine those hands touching other parts of my body as he 'helped me with my flexibility' all the while being without his shirt. That was another bad idea that I shouldn't have agreed to. Then again I seem to be agreeing to a lot of stupid things lately.

Well there was one thing that I knew. I still have to break this boys heart, and, unfortunately, I appear to be on the right track.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too much but I feel the fic needed more contact between them. They're awkward teenagers with feelings for each other after all.<strong>

**Review with constructive love!**


	7. Flexibility Lessons And Fountain Skating

**I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I just had a tough time finding something to write in this chapter but I'm better now :) I think after this chapter there should be at most, four chapters left. You guys are amazing by the way, so many reviews just for 6 chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I can't deny that maybe I was a little out of line with Kim. I was practically running my hands all over her while she trusted me to help her out. But the thing was, I couldn't help it. Her body just looked so amazing, stretched out across my floor. But what lured me in was how well we got on, how I wanted to make her feel good, about herself, who she was. She always seems to be holding back and that saddened me.

"Hey Kim," I said as I approached her locker. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hi Jack," she answered but then noticed my nervous expression. "Is everything ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah…I just wanted to say sorry about last night. I was kinda out of line huh?" I said but Kim shook her head.

"No I asked you to help me and I guess you have your methods, no biggie." I breathed a sigh of relief, finding it probably better to not tell her that my methods didn't initially include a lot of touching.

"Ok well, do you wanna pick it up after school?" she nodded before grabbing her books.

"To science?" she asked and I nodded.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

Our science class was just us having to do research on our chosen animal. Jack and I moved on from the infancy stage to pre-adulthood. Basically we were looking at the teenage life of weasels.

"Hey look at this," Jack said, pointing to a page in one of the text books we had found. "Apparently even a weasel of a young age can find its mate and be willing to die for them," he read off the page. I leaned closer, my head touching his as we both read off the page.

"Wow that's cool," I said, leaning back to write it down.

Finally, after another four classes, school finished and Jack and I set off for the dojo. It was 3.30pm and practice didn't start until 5.00pm. By the time we got to the dojo it was already 4.00pm though so me and Jack would have an hour together.

After we both got changed into more suitable clothing, Jack and I stretched out on the mats.

"Ok, how do we start?" I asked.

"Can you touch your toes?" Jack asked. Although a little hesitant, I bent over, my fingers about three inches from my toes. "Ok, you're relying to much on your back, trying stretching a little more with your legs. Let your hamstrings do some more work," he instructed. I did as I was told and slowly, my fingers crept closer to the ground before my palms were flat against the floor.

"It worked! Look Jack!" I cried, cocking my head to look at him. He was already staring, his dark eyes completely on me. "Jack?" he started, shaking his head while his eyes cleared.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked.

"You were staring," I said, rolling back up to a standing position. He coughed loudly, blushing.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled. "Uh, how's your leg flexibility?" he asked. I blinked.

"I don't really know," I said.

"How high can you kick your leg?" I did as he asked and kicked. It could almost reach my head but not quite. "Do it again," he instructed and I complied but as it came down, he caught it and stepped behind me, holding it up while wrapping an arm around my waist.

My eyes widened and I suddenly felt very warm. "Now I'm going to lift slowly. See if you can focus on what muscles can get your leg completely up." I nodded and slowly started to force my leg back up. As my knee came close to my ear it started to hurt and I stopped. "It's ok, just relax and find out which muscles will stretch," Jack whispered as his hand slowly stroked up and down my hamstring.

I took a shaky breath as I nodded, gulping at our contact before flexing the muscles in my leg. I shivered the more he stroked, wondering how far his hand would go. I blushed even more at that thought and decided to concentrate more on my stretching. With a little extra push I could feel my leg going further until it was right next to my ear.

"I'm doing it!" I cried, turning to look at Jack. I froze as my nose brushed his, not realising we were that close. He was staring at me, his eyes a darkened brown again.

I didn't say any this time, just stared back at him. Slowly his face came closer to mine, his nose bumping past mine before he tilted his head so he could angle himself closer.

"Kim…can I try something?" he whispered, his voice low and husky. I wanted to nod, say yes, crash my lips to his and kiss him until both our lungs exploded. But I couldn't. I couldn't do this to him when he was offering to help me.

I pulled back, bringing my leg down and stepping out of his embrace. He looked hurt which was good in my opinion. The more I pulled away, the faster he could get tired of trying to befriend me, then I could tell sensei that he just got bored and the plan failed.

"Kim…again I'm sorry. I ov-"

"It's fine," I said quickly, not looking at him, picking up a towel to wipe the sweat off the back of my neck. I heard a sigh before rapid punching and kicking sounds.

I turned to see Jack pretty much attacking one of the blue training dummies, furiously beating at it with malice in his eyes. He was hitting it so hard he could hurt himself.

"Jack stop!" I cried, running up to him and grabbing his fist. He was panting, sweat on his forehead. "What has gotten into you? I told you it was fi-"

"It's not fine!" he snapped, his head whipping up so his eyes met mine. "I offered you help, you trusted me and then I go and…touch you," he said slowly, blushing darkly.

"So?" I asked. I didn't mind him touching me, in fact it sent shocks through my skin.

"It's just…when we get into these kinds of…situations, I don't know I just…forget how to control myself and just want to touch you." his face was practically on fire at this confession, as was mine.

"W-Well maybe you just need to relax, get un-stressed," Jack's eyes widened at this.

"K-Kim I know we're good friends b-but doing t-that…?" my face instantly burst into a bright blush, the third time that day if I'm counting right.

"N-No! I meant just find something fun to do!" I cried and he nodded, his wide eyes returning to normal.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well…when I was a Black Dragon, whenever I was upset sensei would put me through a rigorous training exercise until all my anger was gone," I said, smiling at him. Jack cocked an eyebrow, not looking to impressed.

"Yeah…we have practice in (checks watch) 20 minutes. Lets think of something else that's fun." he paused for a moment before his eyes widened. "I have a great idea, come with me," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

He ran us past the fountain and I saw his smile widen at all the ducks and gulls floating in the water. Finally he pulled me inside the skate shop, heading right to the back.

"Hey Tony!" he shouted. A few seconds later a tall blonde skater haired man, looking around 19, walked through the beaded doorway.

"Jack," he said with a beaming face. "What's up bro?" he asked. He was definitely a skater.

"I was wondering if I could borrow two boards minus the trucks and wheels?" he asked. I had no idea what he was talking about but Tony's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why? Wait…are you thinking of fountain skating again?" Jack nodded and Tony shook his head, chuckling as he went back through the curtains.

"What's fountain skating?" I asked and Jack grinned.

"You'll see," he said and at that moment Tony came back with two boards.

"Ok, have 'em back by 7.30pm at the latest," Tony said. "Have fun," he drawled out, glancing at me.

Before I could question the look Jack had pulled me out the shop and back over to the fountain. He put one of the boards in the water, letting it float on the spot as he handed me the other one.

"This…is fountain skating," he said as he backed away from the fountain by a few feat before running at the fountain, jumping the rim and landing on the skateboard. It rocketed forwards with his momentum, like a skim board. He whooped with laughter as the birds scattered around him before the board stopped and he sank into the water.

As he waded out of the water, everything below his chest soaked, the birds returned to the water. He was still sniggering as he re-joined me.

"You're turn," he said. I shook my head.

"I don't understand how this can relax you. All you are doing is getting wet and irritating animals." Jack laughed again.

"Well yeah, but it's exciting, exhilarating…fun," I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm not supposed to have fun during training hours and it has officially turned 5.00pm," I said in a serious voice. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Then do it once and we'll tell Rudy…you had a feminine emergency. He won't ask any questions on that," he said, looking proud of himself.

"You would lie to your sensei?" I asked, horrified. Jack rolled his eyes.

"My god Kim, lighten up and have some fun. You really need to cut loose sometimes…please?" he asked. His brown eyes stared into mine and I felt myself melt. Hesitantly I placed the board in the water. I turned to Jack.

"Do it with me?" I asked. He smiled, placing his board in the water before pulling me back a few feat.

"Ready?" I wasn't, but nodded anyway. With a tug we were running towards the fountain, Jack's hand gripping mine. Together we jumped, both of us landing on our boards before we glided forwards. Jack was already laughing as the birds scattered around us. I watched him, loving the way his face lit up and the light from the water reflected in his eyes. I began laughing, my giggle turning to giant bursts of laughter.

Soon the boards slowed down and we sank into the water, still laughing. Jack waded over to me, wrapping me in his arms. Even though he was touching me again, something we were trying to avoid, I couldn't care. In fact I wanted him to hold me again. Slowly our laugher died down, Jack staring into my eyes.

"Kim I don't think this worked," he whispered as he inched closer. I shook my head, my water logged hair getting in my face. Carefully Jack wiped it away from my face, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Kim…if I try something, will you not pull away this time?" he asked slowly, his voice so low and husky that I shivered. I couldn't move, I couldn't say no. I could only nod. Slowly he began leaning closer, closer then in the dojo. I could feel his lips ghost over mine, less then a millimetre from kissing me in the fountain.

"HEY! What are you kids doing in the fountain?" Jack and I started apart as the weird security lady stalked up to us. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up, dragging me out of the fountain.

"What about the boards?" I asked as we clambered out.

"Forget the boards! Run!" he yelled, pulling me through the mall.

I could hear the security lady follow us as Jack navigated the mall. As we passed the Black Dragon dojo, I took over and pulled Jack down towards it.

"What are you doing? They'll never let me in there," Jack asked.

"I know! There's an ally we can hide in!" I yelled back over our frantic breathing before squeezing into the gap between the dojo and the Dairy Queen. Jack followed, squeezing in as much as he could.

We waited, watching as the security guard stopped outside the ally. Jack pulled me further into the ally, resulting in us getting pressed further together. I don't think Jack has realised yet how close we are, his focus on the woman. Finally she sighed, walking away while mumbling something about getting a fro-yo.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Phew that was clo-" his words were cut off as he turned his head, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. We both froze, our lips just staying on each others. Finally Jack moved his lips, kissing me slightly harder but not forcing anything on me while his hand rose and cupped the side of my face.

Butterflies exploded in my stomach while my heart beat so fast I thought it could explode. We were so close I could feel his heart beating against my own chest, perfectly in sync with mine. I didn't want to enjoy it, but I couldn't help the satisfied sigh that escaped my mouth as he pulled away.

We stood there awkwardly until I decided we needed to get out of the ally. I shimmied out, missing the warmth of Jack's body as my cold, wet clothes clung to me. Jack followed, staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Well I think we should head back to the dojo, Rudy will be wondering where we are," I said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. You go ahead, I'll return the boards to Tony," he said. Just as he looked like he made to walk away, he quickly leaned down and pecked me on the cheek. "See you in a few," he said in a hushed voice before dashing off.

I touched my cheek, feeling the same intense burn as on my lips.

"I believe it's time for an update on your mission Crawford," I whirled around to see my sensei and Frank standing there. I gulped but nodded, following them as they walked back into the dojo.

"Jack and I have grown closer sir," I paused, not sure if I should tell him about our kiss. He raised an eyebrow while Frank just looked pissed. "I-In fact…he kissed me," I mumbled. Sensei's eyebrows shot up while Frank glared darkly.

"Really? If that's the update then I think it's almost time. Get him to admit he likes you…then crush him!" he ordered and Frank nodded. I flinched backwards.

"S-Sir, is it really necessary to win like this? I think we are more than ca-"

"You dare disobey your sensei?" he snapped, standing up and advancing on me. Frank stared at us, still glaring. I jumped back.

"N-No of course not sir!" I yelped. He settled back down.

"What is going on with you Kim, you should be finished by now," he said. Frank nodded.

"Yeah Kim, you should be pretty much done by now." I didn't answer Frank, only looked to the floor. "Wait, you don't...like him...do you?" my head snapped up, as did sensei's

"That would be a serious problem Kim, we can't have you betraying us," he said darkly. I shook my head rapidly.

"N-No sir, my loyalty is completely with you," I said quickly and he smiled.

"Good, now return to that disgusting dojo and finish your mission." I gulped shakily as I nodded. Turning quickly, I all but ran out. Frank followed me, grabbing my arm at the door.

"Don't betray us Kim, we'll be watching you. If you do, bad things could happen," he said darkly. I glared at him.

"Shut up Frank, I have this," I snapped before walking away towards Bobbie Wasabi.

* * *

><p>As soon as I reached the dojo, Jack walked up to me and put his arm around my waist.<p>

"Hey, what took you so long? I was worried when I got back before you," he said, genuine care in his voice. I sighed, pulling away from his grasp.

"Not here Jack. Can we talk later?" I asked and he nodded, looking like he understood.

"Kim! Why are you and Jack 30 minutes late!" Rudy yelled as he exited his office, all kitted out in his Gi (Is that how you spell it?)

Jack and I shared a look before I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Feminine issues." all the guys backed away apart from Jack, all making an ewww sound.

"Fair enough. Just get changed," Rudy said. Jack leaned down next to my ear.

"Told you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait.<strong>

**Review!**


	8. Jerry's Date Night

**Thanks for all the great reviews so I decided to update extra early for you guys. A word of warning, this chapter gets a little steamy. Just saying.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I laid awake, staring at my ceiling. I had kissed her. I had kissed Kim Crawford…and it was amazing, everything I had ever imagined and more. Even though I had known her for two years before these past few weeks, I had never thought I could get to know, trust and want to be with a person so badly.

I glanced at my clock, 2.00am in the morning and I still felt wide awake. I could see my phone sitting by my bed and just wanted to grab it and text Kim. But I knew she would be asleep. Instead I picked it up and opened it to my screensaver.

I sighed at the picture Tony had managed to take of me and Kim in the fountain, Kim in my arms and laughing as I stared at her. Man I was so whipped.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

2.00am and I'm still awake. 2.00** freaking** am! I can't believe that I can't sleep because of _him_. My lips and cheek still tingled from his kiss, keeping me wide awake. But it wasn't just that, it was the guilt.

Jack was the kindest, most loyal, most caring person I know…and I had to destroy him. I felt like I could throw-up. Wait…

Leaping up from my bed I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out into the toilet. Once I was done I flushed, brushed my teeth again and crawled back into bed. I hoped I wasn't sick, but something told me it wasn't a stomach flu. My guilt was eating away at me, making me sick.

I groaned as I rolled over, hoping I could fall asleep soon.

* * *

><p>I slumped against my locker as the bell for last period rang. I tried pulling myself up but couldn't find the energy.<p>

"Need some help?" a voice chuckled. I opened my eyes to see Jack smiling down at me, bags under his dark brown eyes.

"I guess. I don't wanna walk to science," I grumbled. He chuckled before turning around and bending down.

"Your chariot M'Lady," he said in a posh voice. I giggled as I hopped up onto his back.

He piggybacked me all the way to science, which was impressive considering our science class was on the second floor. When we got there I slid off his back, stumbling slightly. Jack caught me.

"Whoa! Are you sure you're ok? You seem kinda off," Jack said. I nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night…kinda got a little sick," I mumbled and Jack's eyes widened.

"You're sick? You shouldn't be in school then. Come I'll take you to the nurse," he said, pulling me by the arm.

"No Jack it's fine. I just…ate too much last night. Really don't worry," I said. Jack didn't look convinced but nodded, opening the door for me.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Science went by fast, Kim and I working more on our project. But I wasn't focused on that, I was worried about Kim. Twice I caught her dozing off before she would wake up. On the third time I just let her sleep, doing most of the work myself.

When the class ended I woke her up and we left, heading for the dojo. I could tell Kim wasn't as ok as she said she was. Her eyes were shifty, she was jumpy and always zoning out.

We were at the dojo when Kim finally spoke, sitting on the mats and staring at the ground.

"Jack?" I looked up from stretching and nodded. "If-if I tell you something, do you promise not to hate me…to much?" I walked over to her, sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

"Kim? Is everything ok? Are you in some kind of trouble?" I asked. She gulped, shaking her head.

"N-no, it's…it's just I was sent to-"

"Jack! Kim! I'm so glad you guys are here!" Kim leaped away from me as Jerry burst into the dojo. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as Kim avoided my gaze.

"What's up Jerry?" I asked. Jerry was grinning.

"Well after taking more of Kim's advise with Kelsey I finally got her to like me enough so that I felt comfortable enough to ask her out," he said all in one breath.

"That's great Jerry," Kim said, smiling tiredly at him. Jerry's grin faltered slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's the thing. Kelsey was nervous about going on a date so, because Kim is one of her best friends, I said we would be going on a double date…with you and Jack," he finished slowly.

My eyes widened, as did Kim's. "You did what!" I cried at the same time as Kim. Jerry backed away, shielding his face.

"It's just a one time thing to get Kelsey to go out with me. Please, you don't have to be a couple, just be there and act supportive. Please?" he said, already on his knees. I sighed and looked over at Kim.

She looked beyond livid at him, glaring down at him. "What do you think?" I said. Kim looked up at me, her eyes tired.

"When's the date?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night," Jerry answered. Kim sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Ok, fine. We'll go on your double date," she said. Jerry bounced up and hugged her before she pushed him off. He instantly ran to me, grabbing me in a big bro-hug,"

"Thank you! Thank you!" he cried. "I'll text you the details," he said before opening his phone and dialling a number.

"Kelsey? Yeah they're in. Ok, yeah I'll pick you up at 6.30pm tomorrow. Ok? See you then," he said before hanging up.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I finished getting ready for Jerry's 'date', adding on the last of my make-up. I was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped just above my knees and swayed around when I moved and a pair of sandal strap heels. My hair was straightened and I wore a light layer of dark make-up.

Jerry had texted that we were going out to eat and then to this new hangout he had found. I hoped it wasn't one of those dance clubs where all they played was fast, computer made music, but knowing Jerry it probably was.

At 6.00pm on the dot my doorbell rang. I knew it was Jack, he said he was picking me up at 6.00pm. I went downstairs and opened the door for him. He was smiling but his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Wow Kim…you look…you look…beautiful," he said in almost a hushed voice. I blushed darkly.

"Thank you Jack. You don't look to bad yourself." he was wearing a red long sleeved V-neck with the sleeves rolled up. Over it he was wearing a black blazer, the sleeves reaching his elbows so that the red sleeves were just over them. Finally his outfit was topped off with a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers and his signature leather necklace.

He grinned, gesturing to himself. "Why thank you," he said before holding up his arm. I linked it with mine and he smiled as we walked to the mall. I'm glad we were walking. Although Jack had a car and a licence, it was too nice a night to pass up.

Finally we reached the restaurant Jerry had told us to meet him at.

"Wow. Props to Jerry for finding the only spot in the mall that doesn't serve cafeteria style," I said as we went inside. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, hey there they are," he said, pointing to a table near the back. I noticed Jerry waving us over and we joined them at the table.

The meal was actually nice, Jack even paying for me. I didn't want him to, but he insisted. When he wasn't looking I slipped my share into his jacket pocket.

"Ok Jerry what's next?" Jack asked as we all exited the restaurant. Jerry grinned.

"There's a great new cub in the mall I want us to check out," he said. My eyes widened.

"No Jerry, you know I can't dance and I hate club music," I said forcefully.

"Oh come on Kim, you don't have to dance and what makes this place great is that it plays all kinds of music. Please?" I sighed at Jerry's pleas, who took that as a yes and began guiding us to the club.

When we got to the door, the bouncer stopped us. "$7.00 bucks to enter," he said. Jack's hand went to his jacket pocket and he pulled out my money, looking surprised.

"Uh, here. It's on me," he said as we walked inside, handing the bouncer the money. I giggled.

"Yeah, sure," I said. He gave me a confused look but I only winked before heading for a seat at the side. Jack followed and together we sat and talked, watching Jerry and Kelsey dance. I could see the excitement in Jack's eyes and I knew he wanted to dance too.

"Jack, you can go dance if you want. It's not like this is a real date anyway," I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'd rather hang with the prettiest girl in the club," he said. I blushed darkly.

"Thanks Jack," I said in a small voice and he smiled.

Suddenly a new song started and my head perked up as I recognised it as one of my favourites.

So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
>I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it<p>

"I love this song!" I cried happily. Jack smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's dance," he said, pulling me onto the dance floor. I froze once we stopped but he just smiled. Placing my hands on his shoulders, he put his on my waist and guided my movements. Soon I was dancing normally.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
>But I don't know nothing about love<p>

Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Because everybody's after love<p>

Jack twirled me around, his hands staying on my hips as he danced behind me. I gulped at our closeness, sometimes feeling Jack brush against me.

So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
>Running down into the spring<br>That's coming all this love melting under  
>Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love<p>

I could hear Jack quietly singing as we danced, not sure if he was meaning for me to hear him or not. He wasn't that bad. Maybe that's how he kept his rhythm when dancing.

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
>Never ever end of all this love<br>Well I didn't mean to do it  
>But there's no escaping your love<p>

These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone<br>Never alone, no, no

Come on, come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, come on  
>Settle down inside my love<p>

Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once upon a time in love<p>

We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<br>Accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<p>

Accidentally  
>I'm in love, I'm in love<br>I'm in love, I'm in love  
>I'm in love, I'm in love<br>Accidentally  
>I'm in love, I'm in love<br>I'm in love, I'm in love  
>I'm in love, I'm in love<br>Accidentally

Jack spun me again so that we were facing each other, my forehead practically touching his.

Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<br>Love, love, love

I'm in love

I was panting as the song finished, both from the dancing and being so close to Jack. He was having a similar reaction, his eyes staring into mine while he held onto my waist almost possessively.

A movement behind him caught my eyes and I could see someone watching us. I knew it was a Black Dragon, I recognised him as he glared at Jack.

"I t-think we…should…go," I panted. Jack nodded, straightening up and following me as I headed for the door.

As soon as we were outside I felt the breeze on my skin instantly cool me down, fighting off the flush on my neck. Jack and I walked in silence until we reached his house, both of us stopping.

"So…" Jack said, swinging back on his heels. I nodded, looking at the ground. I needed to get out of here, away from Jack and his amazing dark brown eyes. Just as I was about to leave, Jack grabbed my arm. "Hey Kim, wanna do something cool?" hesitantly I nodded. He grinned, pulling me up the steps to his house and onto the porch swing.

He sat back, pulling me against him and kicking the swing into motion. We swayed softly with the breeze, Jack holding me around my waist as I was cradled against him. Everything felt so peaceful, here in his arms on a regular summer night.

I wanted to stay here forever, stay in his arms and just feel loved. He sighed and I felt his breath fan over the back of my neck. I shivered again and he held me tighter.

"Cold?" I nodded.

"I think I should go home now Jack," I said, standing up. Jack stood up too.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, night Jack," I said.

"Night Kim," he said before wrapping me in a hug. His scent enveloped me again and I could feel my resolve melting. _Get out of there Kim!_ my mind screamed at me. When he pulled back he started to walk down the steps.

"Uhh Jack?" I asked. He froze, looking confused before he blushed darkly, coming back up the steps.

"Right, this is my house. You're the one who's going," he said, chuckling nervously. It was cute.

"Yeah, bye Jack," I said. Then I did something I shouldn't have. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Kim," he said in an awestruck voice and I started to walk towards my house. Just as I was walking away, Jack called me to stop.

"Hey Kim!" I stopped, turning to him. "We should do this again sometime." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we should." Jack beckoned me to come closer. I did as he asked.

"Here I'll give you my number," he said, bringing out his phone.

"Jack I already have your number," I said quietly. He looked up from his phone and our noses brushed. I don't think he anticipated how close we were.

"Oh," he whispered, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

The temptation to kiss him was so strong. He was so close. I think he had the same thoughts going through his mind, his eyes darting down to my lips before going back to my eyes.

"Y-You can kiss me if you want," I said. If he kissed me, then I could get that feeling again, I just couldn't kiss back.

"You have no idea how much I want to," he said before his lips crashed into mine.

Instantly his hands went to my hips, pulling me closer as he kissed me. A few seconds went by and he pulled away, looking down at me with sight hurt in his eyes. I took one look into his eyes before my walls crumbled. Grabbing the back of his neck I pulled him into another, way more heated kiss.

He groaned against my mouth, his tongue begging for entrance. I complied, moaning as he explored every nick and crevice. My tongue began to fight back for dominance while my hands went to his hair.

"Kim…" he moaned, pushing me so I was backed up against his front door. After a few more minutes of heated kissing, Jack pulled back and stared into my eyes. They were dark with want, lust and reason battling it out in his mind.

"Jack…what are you...oh God...thinking?" I moaned out as he started decorating my neck with nips and bites.

"My parents aren't home," he whispered back. My breath hitched at what he was suggesting, but the look in his dark eyes, under the lust and want, made me feel safe. I nodded to his un-asked question and almost instantly the door behind me opened as Jack pushed me inside.

In a made scramble of kissing and ditching our clothes we managed to make it upstairs and into Jack's room. Abandoning the last of our clothes but donning the necessary protection, Jack crawled over me on his bed, kissing along my shoulder, up my neck and across my cheek until his lips paused above my own.

He was shaking with a sheen of sweat already covering his skin, same as me, as he stared into my eyes.

"Kim…I think I'm in love with you," he whispered. My breath caught in my throat, my heart beating faster. The look in his eyes as he waited for my reply made my stomach hurt from the guilt and love battling through my soul.

"I think I'm in love with you too Jack," I said. He let out a deep sigh, his forehead landing on mine. "Jack?" I said. He lifted his head. I nodded, moving my hips. He moaned, biting my shoulder slightly as he got the message and began to move.

Once we were finished, Jack lasting for a very impressive 20 minutes, we lay there on his bed, Jack holding me tightly as he started to drift off.

"I love you," he whispered against my hair, pressing a final kiss to my temple before he fell asleep. I could feel tears building the corner of my eyes.

"I love you too," I chocked out, looking up at his peaceful face. "I can't do it...I can't break you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it! If you hate it please be gentle.<strong>

**Review!**


	9. The Black Dragon's Attack

**100 Reviews! This is my first fanfiction to reach 100 Reviews! According to my calculations You'llRegret was my 100th Reviewer!**

**Congratulations! You get one of Kim and Eddie's cookies! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At the Black Dragon dojo.<p>

"Are you sure?" the sensei asked one of his students while the others stood around them in a circle, all eyes on the youngest of them all. The 14 year old nodded, not even shaking. He had been trained to show no fear, even in the face of danger more terrifying then his sensei.

"Positive, I saw it with my own eyes. They were in the club together, they left together and when they went into his house…she didn't leave all night," he answered gravely.

"This is ridicules!" Frank shouted from his place in the circle. "Kim won't betray us! She's only convincing Jack he can trust her! She'll crush him soon!" some of the others murmured in agreement while some stayed quiet. The sensei stood up and all murmuring fell silent as all eyes fell on their leader.

"We can't be sure anymore…" sensei trailed off, sighing before he addressed all his students. "Bobbie Wasabi has made fools of us for the last time and now they have corrupted Kim! It seems we will have to finish what she started...by force!"

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I felt on top of the world! Kim and I had given ourselves to each other and I didn't regret it. Even though when I woke this morning she was gone, I still felt good that she had texted me to meet her at the dojo.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" I turned to see Rudy walking towards me.

"Oh I'm just heading to the dojo to meet Kim," I answered and he nodded, falling into step beside me. We walked with occasional chatting.

Kim said she had something important to tell me, I wonder what it could be?

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

"Ok I have to tell him today," I mumbled to myself as I paced outside the front doors of the dojo. "Where it all started?" I asked myself, pretending I was talking to him. "Jack, The Black Dragons and a plot. I was apart of it but I don't wanna be because…it's because I love you," I sighed, looking up at the sign on the front of the dojo. "He'll never believe me…but I've gotta try…"

"Kim?" I span around to see Jack and Rudy standing there. "Are you ok?" he asked. I gulped, shaking as I nodded.

"Y-Yeah." Jack smiled, walking up to me and wrapping me in his strong arms before leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"That's good love," he said and I could feel the guilt building up in my stomach. Rudy's eyebrows shot up before he smiled, shaking his head as he passed us to go into the dojo.

"Damn, I owe Milton $10 bucks."

"What was that?" Jack asked in a fake mad voice.

"Uhh nothing," Rudy said quickly. "I'll come get you guys when practice starts," he said before disappearing inside.

"Jack…can we talk?" I asked. Jack looked confused, but nodded.

Taking my hand, Jack and I walked around the mall, Jack doing all the talking. I didn't have the heart to stop him, I just wanted to listen to him talk and savour my time with him. Finally we stopped by the fountain, Jack sitting us down.

"Jack?" he nodded while stroking my hand. "Why do you love me?" his eyebrows scrunched together as a confused smile found its way onto his face.

"Why do I love you? Well…I guess I can't really explain it, it's just…you're Kim." I blinked. "I don't know how to explain it…you're the only one who can make me smile for some of the stupidest things. Like when we were playing Uncharted 3 and you cheered when it turned out Drake was just hallucinating when Sully was shot. Or when you awed at the Musk Weasel video." I could feel myself falling more and more in love with Jack as he continued to talk about why he loved me. "It's the little things you do that make up the person I've fallen in love with. The person I gave my whole self to last night." I blushed darkly, as did he at that one. "The only person I want to be with. I love you Kim." I was practically crying as he finished. He quickly took me into his arms, rubbing my back as I let out a few hiccups. When I was done I pulled back. "Why do you ask?" Jack said and I sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I asked because I have something to tell you," I said. Jack's confused look returned.

"But you already told me you loved me," he said and I couldn't help but smile as I touched his cheek with my finger tips. He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch and kissing my finger tips.

"I know, and I meant every word," I said and he smiled. "But that's not what I need to say." Jack's smile dropped and he nodded seriously for me to continue. I took another deep breath. "Jack…the reason I suddenly started hanging out with you and the guys over the past few weeks is…is because…I was-"

"Guys! Practice starts in ten minutes! Come back to the dojo!" I heard Rudy yell as he approached us. Jack stood up, nodding as he offered me his hand. My hand was shaking as I reached up to take his, but I froze at the sound of a familiar deep cackle.

Jack and Rudy looked around quickly, their eyes narrowing on sensei and the Black Dragons as they approached us.

"Well done Kim…just like we always planned," sensei said, Frank smiling sickly beside him. Jack looked confused while Rudy's eyes narrowed.

"You!" he cried, glaring at me. I couldn't hide my horrified expression as Jack looked at me as well, his brown eyes filled with confusion and hope that what was happening was all a joke.

"No! I didn't want anything to do with this!" I cried, tears filling my eyes as Rudy continued to glare at me while Jack's eyes filled with hurt.

"Get them!" sensei ordered.

In a flash we were surrounded on all sides. I kept myself between Jack and the Dragons. I knew Rudy could take care of himself, being a third degree black belt.

"Please, don't hurt him," I begged Frank as he edged closer.

"I'm sorry Kim, but you knew this was going to happen," he hissed before leaping at Jack. I jumped between them. Unfortunately Frank, being bigger and stronger then me, only had to grab my arms and shove me to the side. I would have got back up but two of the other Dragons held me down.

"Kim!" Jack cried, running at Frank. Frank met him in the middle, the momentum of the two way tackle sending both of them into the fountain.

"Jack!" I cried, tears slipping down my cheeks as he and Frank struggled in the water. Finally the two resurfaced, both gasping for breath. Jack had a cut on his right temple that trickled blood all the way down to his chin.

Rudy was holding himself well against three nineteen year old students but I could see he was tiring and covered in injuries. Sensei was watching, laughing as Jack was dragged out of the fountain by two students.

"Remember your training, as a unit!" he cried as the students started laying into Jack, beating him mercilessly. I couldn't watch, only cry as the boy I loved was being beaten savagely before my eyes.

"Stop! Please stop!" I screamed. Frank didn't even hesitate as he kept up his assault on Jack's stomach. "Frank do you wanna go out Friday?" instantly he stopped, the other Dragon's pausing as their leader ceased attacking. In the span of three seconds I caught a flash of the utter betrayal in Jack's eyes, stronger then from sensei's words. Also in those three seconds I heard a snap before one of the biggest Dragon's, Sonny who Eddie managed to take down to get his yellow belt, fell to the ground, holding his now floppy wrist while Rudy stood over him.

"Jack Run!" I cried. He didn't, instead choosing to try and fight his way towards me.

"Kim!" he yelled as two Black Dragon's blocked his path. Damn hero complex.

"Jack please run!" I wailed. He paused, looking confused.

"Jack come on! We gotta go! Leave her!" Rudy yelled, grabbing Jack by his collar and dragging the kicking and screaming boy away.

"Kim! Kim!" he cried before disappearing round a corner.

I sank to the floor in a mixture of relief and heartbreak, the Dragons letting me go.

"Don't bother going after them," sensei ordered, already tending to Sonny's injury. "They've taken down one of our best fighters!" he cried angrily, his voice echoing around the slowly opening mall. The students flinched but I just sat there, glaring up at him. He glared down at me before stalking over. "You!" he cried, his hand striking my cheek roughly with a resounding smack. Some of the other students gasped at the action but I only hissed in pain.

"What have you done?" he seethed out.

"I didn't…I didn't do anything…it wasn't my fault I…I did nothing!" I screamed at him.

"Exactly!" he snapped. "And in doing so you betrayed us! Betrayed your dojo!"

"I want nothing more to do with it!" I screamed back at him.

"You cannot escape it! Sonny is hurt because of you!"

"No…" I whispered, I'd never hurt anyone unless I had to.

"You've ruined your own dojo!"

"Fuck you and your dojo!" I finally screamed before getting up and running away, not looking back on the people who had trained me from scratch, taught me how to fight…and had turned me into a monster.

I just hoped the guys would take me back.

I just prayed Jack would understand.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Rudy and I stumbled through the doors of the dojo, Rudy finally letting go of my collar. I fell to the floor, exhausted and beaten.

"Jack!"

"Rudy!"

"Guys?"

Milton, Eddie and Jerry all started firing questions at us as they helped us up, guiding us over to the mats. They sat us down and I groaned, a bruise on my stomach sending pain all the way through my body.

"What happened to you?" Milton asked.

"Kim!…Ambush…!" Rudy gasped out before slumping over and coughing. I didn't say anything, only stared at the ground.

"Why would she do this?" I whispered to myself. I felt a hand slap my back in what I guess was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"It's alright buddy," Jerry sai with a sympathetic smile. "We're here for ya." I didn't answer, just let the guys bring over the first aid kit in an attempt to fix me up.

* * *

><p>With The Black Dragons<p>

"What will we do now sensei. We've lost Kim and Sonny for the tournament tomorrow," Frank said worriedly. His sensei rubbed his face in distress as all the other students started to murmur their concern.

"Listen to me students," he ordered. "Jack is injured and weak. We have been given a rare opportunity. It is finally time to take their dojo! Time to end Bobbie Wasabi!"

His students cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. I estimate either one or two more chapters left!<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Please Kim

**Hey, Thanks for all the amazing reviews. To all those people who say I took lines from the the Lion King 2...I took a look at what I wrote and I can see the resemblance. My bad woops :S**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

"Rudy something must be wrong," I pleaded, my wounds bandaged by the guys. They were currently fussing over Rudy, who was letting them bandage the hits to his arm.

"Jack you saw it with your own eyes. Kim was working with them to get to us…to get to you." I shook my head, tears already filling my eyes.

Suddenly everything went silent as everyone's eyes went to the door.

"What's she doing here?"

"I can't believe she came back here."

"Kim!" I cried, about to run over to her but Rudy stopped me.

"Why have you come back?" Rudy ordered. Kim's eyes were red and tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"I came to beg for forgiveness," she said, her voice hitching as more tears filled her eyes.

"We don't want you back. You lied to us," Eddie said sternly.

"Please," she begged taking a step forwards. "I had nothing to do with…"

"Enough!" Kim flinched at Rudy's shout. "When you first came here I wasn't sure on whether we could trust you. Now I know for certain…" Kim sucked in a deep breath as she waited for Rudy to finish. "You are hereby banished from this dojo."

Nothing was said, all Kim did was gasp. Her lip trembled as she nodded to Rudy. I couldn't understand why she was just taking this. If she loved me, wouldn't she fight harder then this. With a low bow she turned and left.

"Kim wait!" I cried but she only broke out into a run. I tried to follow but Rudy and Jerry held me back. "No! Let me go! Kim!" I cried out. She just kept running until she was out of sight.

I turned to Rudy, my eyes blazing.

"Rudy please reconsider. She didn't try to help the Black Dragons when they attacked us. She tried to stop them!" I pleaded.

"She lied to us Jack. She violated the Wasabi code!" Rudy yelled back. I was beyond angry now.

"But she's willing to accept our hatred, shouldn't that be enough?" I asked. Rudy shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jack, despite what you feel for her, she doesn't feel the same and she never did. She was doing her job." I couldn't listen any more.

"I love her for her and she loves me!" I shouted before running from the dojo.

It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Kim would explain once I found her.

I ran anywhere I could in search of her, the fountain, Circus Burger even Phalafel Phil's. finally I stopped at the one place I didn't want to…the Black Dragon dojo. I couldn't turn away, not if Kim was in there.

With a deep breath I went inside. It was just how I remembered it, everything black and red. A blonde flash interrupted my vision and I had a second to catch Kim before she could rush past me, holding her close to me tightly.

"Kim I was so worried. Come on we need to get away from here before I'm spotted," I said all in one as I tried to pull her towards the exit. Kim didn't move. "Kim? Come on we gotta go. We can convince Rudy to let you back in." Kim looked up at me, tears still fresh in her eyes.

"Jack why can't you understand? I lied to you and got you hurt on purpose!" she yelled.

"But you didn't have a choice…right?" I asked. Kim paused looking up at me with unreadable thoughts going through her eyes.

"No Jack…" she took a deep breath as her eyes locked with mine. "I wasn't blackmailed into doing it…it was my idea. I wanted you out of the competition so I could win and shut down the Bobbie Wasabi dojo."

"Shut us down?" I asked.

"Ask Rudy," she snapped, her voice cracking.

"Kim please stop," I begged. She kept her resolve. I could feel my anger building at her stubbornness. "Can you really look me in the eye and say that you don't feel the same feelings for me that I have for you? After everything we shared?" I asked. She bit her trembling bottom lip. "Even after we made love?" she sighed heavily.

"We had sex Jack, that was it," she said icily.

That hurt more then she could ever know. She was my first and I was hers.

I pulled her closer to me again. "Kim please stop…I love you," I whispered against her hair. She pulled back, looking up at me. I had enough time to blink before she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a long heated kiss that left her with her back against the wall, my shirt rumpled and plenty of quiet moans exchanged.

Finally Kim pulled back, stepping out of my arms.

"All of that…and everything else we shared? Fake." my world stopped as she ran away, out of the dojo and out of my life.

"You don't get it do you?" I whirled around to find Frank leaning against one of the walls, smirking at me.

"What don't I get? You forced Kim to set me up. She…she never loved me." Frank chuckled, pushing himself off the wall to walk over to me.

"Kim didn't just lie to you, she was the one who came up with the idea to set you up. She was here telling us her mission was complete." I sucked in a shaky breath.

"You're lying. Kim may have shown herself to be a lot of things…but she'd never do that." Frank laughed again.

"Just face it Jack. Kim isn't who you thought she was and no matter how much you want her to be the girl she pretended to be, the girl you were stupid enough to fall in love with, she's not." I was shaking with rage by this point and Frank could tell.

"Stop it," I hissed.

"She played you and then laughed with us as she told us how she crushed you."

"STOP IT!" I cried, charging at him and tackling him. We both tumbled to the ground, me punching Frank as much as I could in his face. That lasted about three seconds before I was pulled off, thrashing wildly. I wasn't thinking about what technique I could use to knock him on his ass, all I could about was causing him pain.

That plan didn't work so well as I had about six Black Dragons on me at once, beating me without care. After what I could only register as the eighth hit to my jaw, I felt a hand grab a fist full of my hair, wrenching my head back. I spat out a mouthful of blood, crying out in pain at the action.

"Tomorrows the contest Jack," Frank hissed in my ear. "And once we beat your dojo down to the minuscule embarrassment that it is we will rule this mall. And if I ever catch you or any of those losers in _my _mall…well this will look like slight bruising in comparison." with that last comment he threw my head back down. "Now get out of my dojo!" to get me going her kicked my stomach, causing me to cough up some more blood.

I heard them all laughing as they walked off, their jeers dying down. I managed to get myself on my feet, stumbling out of the dojo and towards Bobbie Wasabi. I vaguely registered the guys rushing out to help me inside, Rudy grabbing the first aid kit again to help clean me up.

"Jack what happened!" Jerry cried, helping sit me down on the bench.

"Black Dragons," I groaned out.

"This is unacceptable that they would do this!" Rudy cried. I groaned, clutching my head. Rudy instantly calmed down. "Jack…are you sure you're ok? Do you think you can fight tomorrow?" I looked up at Rudy.

"Nothing is going to stop me facing them tomorrow," I said in a dangerously low voice.

But I didn't know if that was true. The whole time they were beating me, the only thing I could see was Kim's horrified face from the first time they attacked me, in the fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it and if I've done it again I'm sorry.<strong>

**Review**


	11. The Contest

**Your Reviews ROCK! I'm almost done as well. This is the penultimate chapter...Dun Dun Dun!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

Today. It all comes down to today.

Black Dragons Vs. Bobbie Wasabi…and I couldn't do anything about it. I had fulfilled my mission of breaking Jack's heart and now he was going to get himself pulverised because of me.

And not only did the fact that completing the mission broke my heart, the fact that Jack caught me coming back from trying to get them to postpone the contest to give him time to heal made it even worse.

He kissed me and told me he loved me…and I responded by telling him that the best night of my life meant nothing to me in an attempt to keep him safe from the Black Dragons.

I moped around in my house all night, refusing to eat with my family. I couldn't feel anything, my body felt completely numb. How could I do this? And how could I do it to Jack?

He loves me. That fact keeps replaying itself in my mind over and over. I had never been loved…at least not like that before. My family loved me but Jack…Jack just seemed to make everything else melt away with one smile.

I wasn't lying when I said I loved him. I really loved him.

Wait…I love him…And he loves me.

I sat up from my bed in a rush, pulling my messy hair from my face. I stared into my mirror across from me. Hanging in the corner was the picture Jack copied for me, of us in the fountain. I looked at that girl in the fountain, who looked so happy when she was with the boy she loved, and realised something.

That girl wasn't lying, wasn't thinking about the next stage in her heartless plan. That girl was in the arms of the boy she loved and that was all she needed. All she wanted.

Jumping up from my bed, I pulled on some fresh clothes before dashing from my house and towards the Black Dragon Dojo.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I watched as Eddie took down Gary, Sonny's replacement. I wasn't surprised; if Eddie could take down Sonny he could take down Gary. That brought us to a tie, Milton winning the board breaking, Jerry loosing the nun-chucks, Eddie winning his fight against Gary but Milton backing out of his fight against one of the black belts.

"Next up-Jack Anderson Vs. Frank Milagio!" the announcer yelled. I sighed as I stood up, ignoring the chants and jeers I got from the Black Dragons. Frank stood up, basking in the applause before turning to me. "Are you two aware of the rules? First to win three rounds, wins!" we both nodded. We bowed and Frank took that opportunity to whisper to me.

"You're going down Anderson…I'm going to make you wish you had never been born."

"To late," I mumbled, heading back to my point on the mat.

"Fighters…are you ready?" the announcer asked. Frank replied with an excited whoop. I only nodded. "Ready? Fight!"

Frank leaped at me, yelling. I jumped back, blocking his attack. He looked confused for a second before leaping at me again. I blocked again, not finding the spirit to fight back. I could see Frank was getting more and more irritated. Finally he managed to close up to my face as I held him off.

"Come on Anderson! Fight back! Or did Kim's plan actually work?" I froze, Kim's name making me feel like I could throw up. Frank took this opportunity to swipe my legs out from under me, sending me crashing to the ground before his fists came down on my stomach.

I cried out at the pain coursing through me, coughing harshly. I was still pretty badly hurt from yesterday and Frank had hit right on a particularly sore spot. Frank smirked as he stood over me.

"First round goes to the Black Dragons!" the announcer yelled and the crowd cheered. I groaned as I stood back up, my head dizzy and my stomach killing me. The others grabbed my arms and hauled me over to their side.

"What was that Jack?" Rudy asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know Rudy, I just lost focus," I mumbled. Rudy sighed walking away to the ref.

"Just try and focus man," Jerry said as Frank stepped back onto the mats, looking smugly at me.

I nodded, standing up and approaching him. We bowed again before the announcer gave us our command to go. This time I attacked first, Frank blocking my attack easily before landing a heavy punch to my stomach. I stumbled back but managed to parry his kick, grabbing his ankle. I was about to twist it to send him spinning to the ground, but I felt my energy drain away as I caught sight of a golden banner.

Gold, blonde…Kim. My body slackened and Frank ripped his foot from my grip, spinning around and striking me in the face. I went down, hearing a distinctive click before pain so intense my jaw went numb completely took over my face. I screamed, clutching my jaw.

"Second round goes to The Black Dragons!" I couldn't care what the announcer said at this point, I was in too much pain. I felt hands on my shoulders grab and drag me away.

"Oh my God Jack! Are you ok?" Milton asked. I couldn't even shake my head.

"Jack you've gotta stop…the dojo's not worth your health." I shook my head, standing up.

"It's…fine," I gasped out, the pain in my jaw so bad I could barely speak. I grabbed my chin and twisted, feeling a short burst of relief in my jaw before more immense pain. After staggering back onto the mats, I glared at Frank.

"You sure kid?" the announcer asked me. I nodded. "Round Three, deciders match!" the announcer yelled. "GO!"

Frank leaped at me but I barely had the will to fight back. When Kim had walked out of my life, she took what was left of the shattered remains of my spirit with her.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around viciously, wrenching it almost completely out of the socket. His arm wrapped around my neck, chocking me in what I was pretty sure was an illegal hold.

"Face it Anderson, Kim's gone and she's never coming back," he hissed in my ear. With those words he flung me to the ground. My arms shook as I tried to push myself up, only to fall back down.

I had to get up, if I didn't we would lose the dojo.

I turned my head, focusing on the Bobbie Wasabi banner. I managed to push myself up into a standing position. I swayed as I tried to advance on Frank. He smirked before leaping and elbowing me in the side of the face, sending me back to the ground.

I tried to kneel back up but another strike to my head sent me back down.

"Jack just stay down!" Rudy cried from the side. I tried to shake my head but the dizziness prevented that.

"Jack please!" Milton yelled, joining in. I couldn't let the Black Dragons take the dojo just because I couldn't focus.

"Time-out!" all cheering and jeering stopped at the one voice. I, along with the rest of the room, turned to the voice.

"Kim?" I gasped out, not realising my chest felt like there was a vice wrapped around it.

"I demand a time-out!" she cried again.

"Can she do that?" one of the Black Dragons asked.

"It's not against the rules to ask for a one minute time-out," the announcer said. As soon as he finished talking Kim leaped onto the mat, rushing over to me and grabbing my face in her hands.

"Jack!" she all but sobbed as she stroked away the blood I didn't realise was pouring from my lip. I tried to pull away but I didn't have the heart or strength to. The guys came over and hauled me up, taking me over to our bench. I fell onto it, groaning from the pain.

Instantly Kim was beside me, pushing past the guys and ignoring Rudy's shouts to go away.

"Jack…what have they done to you…?" she choked out. I turned my head away from her.

"Their jobs…you should know, you've done yours," I mumbled, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Kim was silent for a moment before a pair of gentle hands grabbed my chin, guiding my face back to stare into a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jack, not again." I stared at her, my eyes hard until I finally nodded. "Even though it wasn't my idea…I agreed to go along with it. I couldn't deny my Sensei Jack, he taught me everything I know." I nodded for her to continue. "So when he proposed this idea, I agreed to keep him happy. At first I thought it would be easy, like playing a part." she stopped, her breath shaky as she took a gulp. I don't know why but I put my hand on hers. She looked up, her eyes glossy. "But I couldn't do that. It was too easy to be myself around you Jack. You made me laugh, smile and forget about my duties."

She took my face in her hands again, caressing my cheek with her thumb.

"And I found myself slowly starting to fall for you. Your eyes, your smile, your touch made everything come alive. And when I realised this I became afraid, afraid that I wouldn't be able to hurt you. And that night where we…" she trailed off as she looked over her shoulder at the guys who were all watching us. "…Where we became one proved to me that I was in love with you." my eyes widened.

She loved me? She loved me! She wasn't lying!

"I couldn't let the Black Dragons hurt you. I tried to stop them from hurting you but they kept coming back stronger. And when they attacked you…I-I couldn't do anything to stop them. Seeing you hurt killed me inside so I tried to talk to the Black Dragons, get them to back off and postpone the contest so you and Rudy could heal. They didn't go for it, they laughed at me and kicked me out…even though I had already quit."

"Then why did you lie to me again?" I asked, hurt evident in my voice. Kim sucked in another shaky breath, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Because I tried to protect you…from me. I don't feel good enough for you Jack and I can't drag you down to my level. You deserve better." she stood up and I had to face the pain of titling my head to look up at her. "Which is why I'm leaving Jack. I just wanted you to know that you've changed me for the better and that I will never love anyone like I love you. Just do me one favour? Let me know when you kick these guys butts." she let a small smile show through her pain at that last comment before turning away.

Fighting the agony in my entire body, I jumped up and grabbed Kim's wrist. Spinning her around, I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly.

"You can watch for yourself," I whispered into her ear before letting go and running onto the mats. "Are we goanna fight or not?" I yelled towards the Black Dragons, grinning from ear to ear. I could see the surprised looks on all their faces but none of them could understand my joy at the moment.

Kim loved me and she came back.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Jack be able to win the next two rounds and save his dojo, or are his injuries to severe? Can he trust Kim or is she pulling another trick? <strong>

**Review with love!**


	12. To Be Loyal And Honest And Never Say Die

**Here it is...the last chapter! It's finally all come down to this...Who will win the contest? **

**I just want to say thank you to all my loyal fans and reviewers, you're what made me carry on and finish my most highly reviewed fic! You guys are what make budding authors like me push on further with our dreams. I'm adding all of you in my memories if I become famous. It'll be so full of appreciation it could be it's own book. You guys rock and I couldn't ask for anything better. **

**So read, laugh, cry, throw your laptop at the wall if my ending pisses you off but overall...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

After getting over his shock, Frank joined me on the mats.

"Don't get to cocky Anderson. Just because Kim's on your side doesn't mean you're goanna win. Remember it's two nothing." I rolled my eyes, to hyper to reply.

"Ready? Go!" the announcer yelled. Frank charged at me. I smiled, shook my head at him before crouching down, catching his legs and flipping him over in one move.

The cheering was replaced by a collective gasp before one voice broke out of the silence.

"Go Jack!" I turned, smiling down at Kim. My Kim. Frank stumbled to his feet, looking utterly stunned.

"Point to…Bobbie Wasabi!" the announcer said slowly. It took a second but finally the guys started cheering. Frank glared at me.

"You got lucky." I smiled at him. "Stop it!" he snapped.

"Fighters ready?" we both nodded to the announcer. "Go!" Frank leaped at me again, rage clearly written across his face.

He aimed to grab my shoulder but I grabbed his hand, forcing it backwards and his arm over his shoulder, flipping him over and onto his back. If he kept attacking like this then this would be the easiest tournament ever.

"Point Bobbie Wasabi! Tournament point!" the announcer yelled. I could see the Black Dragon's sensei glaring at me but I could only smile.

With Kim back I felt invincible, like nothing could hurt me again. Of course I could still feel all of the physical pain that had been inflicted on me over the past two days, but that didn't matter.

I could see Frank and the other Dragons talking worriedly amongst themselves, occasionally looking over at me. I only grinned back, resulting in a few glares and inappropriate hand gestures.

"Jack!" I turned to see Kim waving me over. I jogged over and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I complied and wrapped mine around her waist, holding her tightly. "You're doing amazing," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes and kissing me gently. I kissed back.

"Will you and that traitorous whore stop sucking face and get on with the tournament!" one of the Black Dragons shouted. I snapped away from Kim, glaring at Frank, along with some other Black Dragons giving their leader strange looks. If looks could kill he would be six feat under by now.

"What the hell did you just say about my girlfriend?" I yelled, jumping up, across the mats and stopping right in Frank's face.

"I called her a whore. Got a problem with that?" we both knew that if I hit him before the round started I'd get disqualified and none of the other guys could take Frank.

"Yeah I do. No one calls my girlfriend a whore so you'll pay for that on the mats." he looked surprised and I knew that he was just trying to rile me up. I noticed the sensei lean over and whisper something in another students ear. The student turned at him with a horrified expression.

"You want me to do what?" he asked. It was unsettling but it wasn't my business. As I turned to go, Frank grabbed my shoulder.

"Just so you know _Anderson _winning this tournament will be a snap." I narrowed my eyes at that comment, confused. Frank only smirked so I walked away.

"What did he say?" Kim asked. I shook my head.

"Who knows. All I know is that one more pin and the Black Dragons are history." Kim grinned at me.

"Fighters! Please take your positions!" I gave Kim one last kiss before taking my place on the mat in front of Frank. "Ready? GO!"

The next three minutes were a blur. I could barely hear the shouting and cheering crowds around us as me and Frank attacked each other. Every hit, punch, kick and block burned with raw pain. With a well aimed kick to his chest from me, Frank stumbled backwards. I paused, sweat dripping from my face as I fought to catch my breath.

"Come on Jack!" I turned, give Kim a wink as I stood up.

"HIYA!" I barely had time to turn before Frank's foot came into contact with the back of my knee cap, a distinctive snap capturing the crowds attention as I went down.

"AHHHHH!" I cried, clutching my knee. I should have seen it coming. My mind went back to my first tournament against the Black Dragons, where Frank had pulled the same stunt.

"JACK!" I could already feel Kim's and the guys arms around me, helping to haul me up. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No…it's definitely broken," I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Oh get up," Frank mocked.

"Are you ok?" another voice asked. I looked over to see some of the Black Dragon dojo students coming over, the one who spoke looking about fourteen years old. Their sensei didn't look to pleased.

"No…your leader broke my knee," I grumbled. They're eyes narrowed.

"He's not our leader anymore. We all quit as soon as we saw what he did. It was a dirty, desperate trick." I smiled down at the kid, a young boy with dark messy hair.

"Thanks kid. Talk to my sensei afterwards, I'm sure he'll welcome you to Bobbie Wasabi," I said and their eyes lit up before rushing over to Rudy.

"Young man, can you continue?" the ref asked, coming over to me. I took a deep breath, pulling out of my friends grip and standing with no weight on my right leg.

"Yeah," I gasped out, already in immense pain.

"Jack you can't," Kim begged. "What if you get worse. Please," she said with pleading eyes.

"I'll be fine. It's for the dojo," I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She looked up at me.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said before turning and limping onto the mats.

"Still feel like smiling?" Frank mocked, smirking. I smiled at him and his smirk dropped. "Try and win now," he mocked further. I had one last trick up my sleeve, one I haven't used in two years.

"Fighters are you ready to continue the last round?" we both nodded. "Ready? GO!"

Frank leaped at me.

Every sound around me vanished as I focused on Frank, his body going into slow motion as he came at me with nothing but malice in his eyes. Everything that would probably ever matter to me in my young life was happening in this moment and I think only I and Kim could feel it. Her eyes were on me, full of fear for my well being.

But I wasn't afraid. Even if my leg was damaged for the rest of my life that couldn't stop me doing other forms of karate, just with my upper body. It wouldn't stop me from hanging out with my friends. It wouldn't ever stop me loving Kim, having a family with her.

But right now…now was for me to get what I've been waiting for all my life…and to win this tournament.

I leaped, flipping backwards with all the force my body could muster. My foot struck the bottom of Frank's jaw, the impact causing me to fall onto my side in a none painful way. Frank was on his back in a second, his eyes shut and his lip bleeding.

The silence continued for what felt like forever, no one expecting what I had just done.

"Winner! Bobbie Wasabi!" an explosion of cheering erupted throughout the Black Dragon dojo, everyone screaming my name or Bobbie Wasabi. But only one voice stood out to me.

"Jack!" I swivelled round in time to catch Kim as she flew at me, latching her arms around my neck like a vice. My arms went around her waist. "I never doubted you for a second," she whispered in my ear.

"What you begging me not to go up on the mats and continue?" I said with a chuckle.

"I never doubted you…but Frank looked ready to kill."

I only laughed, lifting her chin to kiss her softly.

* * *

><p>"A little higher…perfect!" I smiled from my spot on the benches as Rudy finally picked a spot for our trophy, a plaque with all our names on it hung over the entrance. "Guys…and Kim, come check out the new addition to our wall!" each of them wandered over, apart from Jerry who was the one putting up the plaque.<p>

"Perfect," Kim breathed as she sat next to me on the bench. I moved my crutches from my lap before pulling her onto it, being careful of the leg brace that surrounded my broken knee. I had been checked out by the doctor and it was simply broken with no permanent damage as long as I stayed off it for six weeks. Unfortunately that included karate and skateboarding. Luckily Kim and I were content with just hanging out at home, watching movies or even working on our project together.

It was love and it was all I needed. All I wanted.

"I'll say, especially since the whole gang is on there," I whispered, kissing behind her ear causing her to giggle. Although she had protested, I had insisted that Kim's name be added on the plaque. Rudy had let her back in, accepting her apology so her name was added.

"Yeah, and with the Black Dragon Dojo closed down business is booming," Rudy said happily.

A whole new group of students were taking the 7.00pm slot after us now and because of it Rudy could afford another peg board just for his socks and lots of other equipment.

"Great choice on the inscription Jack," Milton said with a smile. I grinned, wrapping my arms around Kim's waist tightly.

"I thought it fit," I said.

**We swear by the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, you guys are an inspiration. Thank you for all your support, constructive criticism, ideas and Reviews! <strong>

**So as your final Review (If you can be asked and don't feel pressured) I request, as I have done at the end with any other of my other novel style fics, that you give me an overall review of my style, progression and even what you thought was rubbish. It would mean the world to me if you did.**

**Review!**


End file.
